Jaune and his semblance
by Furby Flame
Summary: What would change, if someone that had a few knowledge on RWBY was there to help Jaune Arc to be the hero he was. Unfortunately, he didn't have a physical body, because he was an aura. And with the knowledge of RWBY, which he doubt would help... sigh... the name's Rufus Fletcher by the way.
1. chapter 1

"..." : normal talk

"(...)" : individual thoughts

*(...)* : mind talk

000000000

The shining bright sun enveloped the foreign world, the sun brought out its shine, warming the heart of the people from the darkness that was hidden in the dark.

Well, that was not the main focus anyway.

Rufus Fletcher was a poor soul from earth, which unknowingly, or unwillingly had been transferred into the body of Jaune Arc, as his aura.

That was right... aura.

Shiny, bubbly light that was like a shield enveloping the body, and Rufus Fletcher was that, got it?

Heck, how he got into this fantasy world was a big, big mystery... not that it bothered him.

Excited? A bit.

Afraid? Who doesn't?

The question was, how did he got here, into this place, which he knew shouldn't exist, logically... since this place was supposed to be a virtual, computer generated animation that served as an entertainment in the digital world at earth.

Died by a truck? Didn't remember. Portal out of nowhere? Nope! Abducted by an unidentified flying object, which had sent him to their home planet that looked the same like the RWBY franchise? Well... that was definitely illogical.

So many possibilities, but he did remember how he had got here, which was good, or so he thought it was good.

He remembered that he was watching the first season of RWBY, which he watched with his laptop, pretty convenient stuff.

But the thing was, RWBY had five volume, which he only had one in his laptop, and it was frustrating!

Watch a YouTube? He would... if he had a wifi, which he didn't by the way.

Since he had watched the latest episode of RWBY first season, his imagination was on fire, but not literally.

And with just a blink of an eye, here he was, at an unknown place, an unknown room, and face to face with an unknown... bunny doll?

"(My bear is more cute than this, though...)" Rufus thought.

But, the most shocking of all was... he could look 360 degrees, which was giving him a headache, since he was not used to this kind of perspective, and it was weird.

Then came the next surprised, as he realized that he didn't have a physical body, no hands, no legs, no nothing!!

And if that was not surprising enough, he knew the body that he was latching on, not that he knew him personally, but he knew that he was supposed to be... not real.

He thought that this was all just a dream, and he would dismissed it all, if not for the fact that he hadn't wake up from this dream for the past ten days.

Since it was like this, he might as well had a talk with Jaune, his host.

*(Jaune Arc... )* Rufus muttered as he looked at thr blonde haired boy.

"...who is it..." Jaune said weakly, still in his sleeping mode.

*(um... Rufus?)*

That was weird... did he just replied?

"...Rufus?..."

"(Who the hell is that?)" Jaune thought as he racked his brain for any oh his friends named Rufus.

There were none... weird...

It was really hard for Jaune to wake up, as his eyelids were still shut tight, just to show how much he was not a morning person.

With great (or lacked) effort, he sat up at the side of his bed, eyes still shut tight as he tried to wake up.

*(...you waking or not?)*

"...just... give me... zzzzz..."

Rufus looked at the lazy boy that had decided to continue his peaceful sleep.

It was not in his nature to disturb someone's sleep, but he needed Jaune's attention for something that he needed to discuss.

*(WAKE UP!!!)" Rufus screamed.

"Alright-alright! Geez..." Jaune said in annoyance.

He swore that he would beat the noisy man... if he could... depending on his body.

Slowly, his eyes were both opened as he tried to look around his room, trying to find Rufus, which he didn't know who he was, but there was not a figure in sight.

"...where are you?..."

*(here?)* Rufus answered.

"I can hear you-" Jaune looked under the bed, "-but I can't see you."

*(yeah... I don't have a body... that's why-hey? You okay?)*

It was priceless, the face that he made, as his mouth went wide, plus his eyes, just like he had saw a ghost, which he was not... maybe.

After the shocked, there was the screaming phase, as Jaune ran out of his room, door shut close with a *thud* as he woke up all of his family members.

"Jaune! What is it, my dear!?" Jaune's mom came out of her bedroom, followed by Jaune's dad, as they moved towards the shaken up boy downstairs.

Soon, the living room downstairs were filled up with Jaunes's sisters that tried to comfort him, as his mom and dad looked at the boy.

"Bad dream?" Jaune's dad asked the boy.

"N-No! This house is haunted! I say, haunted! And his name is Rufus!!"

"So... let me get this straight? The ghost told you his name?"

Jaune nodded, while his dad looked at him.

"And you said, you want to be a huntsman? But you're scared of a ghost!" One of his sister pointed out, trying to deter the decision that he had made before, which all of the Arc family members had rejected.

"Jaune..." one of his sisters said.

*(sorry that I scared you.)* Rufus apologized.

"(even now... they still don't want me to be a huntsman...)" Jaune thought as he looked at his family surrounding him.

They seemed like a cage that allowed him to watch the outside world, while he was safe from the inside.

He knew that they were trying to protect him, but he want to achieve his dream... a huntsman.

Maybe due to his dream being denied by his family, it pained his heart, which managed to overcome the fear from the 'ghost'.

It was his dream to be a huntsman, and Jaune would do anything to be a huntsman, even if he must lied about it.

He didn't have any training, heck, he hadn't touched a weapon before, ever since he was born.

He wanted to be someone that could help the people, to be someone that would be remembered.

*(to be a hero...)*

*(you need training though...)* Rufus replied.

The voice still made him scared, but he managed to hide it, and beside, his family were with him right now.

Jaune looked at his family, and made his mind.

He would go out tonight, and left his home, a big decision, just for the sake of his dream.

Rufus was quiet, since he didn't want to disturb Jaune that was making a big decision, and beside, this was Jaune's family problem, and it would be rude for him to interfere.

And Rufus had his own share of problem.

\--New Scene--

In a time lapse, the sun rose up, and then went down into the horizon, the stars filled up the sky, as all of it were protecting the lonely moon in the night.

The time showed it was 1.45 a.m passed

midnight, and Jaune had already packed up his bag.

Looking left to right, he saw that the coast was clear, and made his way towards a room to get his final item.

Since all were asleep, except for Jaune, the surrounding was very, very silent, making the atmosphere a bit... eerie.

Arriving at the destination, he swiftly entered the room, and saw a sword and a shield being put on a wall.

"Crescent Mors..."

Jaune approached the weapon and shield, "The family heirloom..."

He looked at it with pride, and amazement, knowing that his ancestor had contributed in the great war using this two things.

He took the sword, and the shield, which could retract itself into a sheath for the sword, which a "wow" had escaped from his mouth.

"(Okay... so Jaune is planning to go to... a school... why am I here again? And in Jaune's body... )" Rufus thought.

Jaune was now outside his home, and a look of sadness could be seen on his face, but he had decided.

With a one last look, he bid goodbye to his home, and his family.

"Sorry..."

\--New Scene--

A day had passed by, since Jaune had left his home.

Jaune was struggling to keep himself sane, because...

*(Jaune!)*

"Why... why are you following me... go home, haunt my sisters or something!?" Jaune said to the voice.

*(I'm not a ghost, you know. Just... listen for a-)*

Jaune cupped both of his ears with his hands.

*(-second... and you think that'll stop me from talking?)*

"A-at least I tried... uh... *sigh*... so... what did you say again?" Jaune said, giving up.

If Rufus had a hand, he would definitely face palm himself, since he had talked to Jaune for so long, and Jaune just didn't try to hear him out.

He sighed, *(Firstly, we should introduce ourselves, since we'll be stuck together, I think... secondly, how about you try to speak with your mind, since you look like a crazy boy, talking to thin air.)*

"Well, thanks to you!"

*(mind talk, please)* Rufus reminded him.

*(like this)*

*(Better. So Jaune. I know this will sound crazy.)*

"(You're existence is kind of crazy enough.)" Jaune spoke his piece.

*(but... I am your aura...)*

And a few seconds silence had ensued before...

*(what's... an aura?)* Jaune questioned back.

Rufus had just realized that Jaune was completely clueless about aura and stuff.

Right..

And so, he decided to explain everything about aura, and who he was before, which took quite some time to explain.

*(...what? Say something will you?)*

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, while muttering something about "health issues" and "broken mind" or something.

*(so... you're a human, from a different dimension, that had been put inside me...)* He said in disbelieve.

*(well... *sigh*... I don't know anymore. Let's just forget about the complicated stuff, and think about your admission to Beacon.)* Rufus said.

*(yeah, you're right.)*

*(and would you look at the time, 11.34... you better sleep.)*

*(huh, you too.)* Jaune said back.

Soon, the sound of Jaune snoring could be heard, which annoyed Rufus, and also the fact that he couldn't sleep added in the frustration.

Yes... he, an aura, could not sleep, since he didn't have the need or urged to sleep.

"(Great... now what do I do... in fact, what can I do? It's not like if I said status-)"

\--Jaune.Arc--

Jaune's Aura: 500/500

Rufus Fletcher (aura manipulator)

Rufus's Aura: 0

\--Jaune.Arc--

An "oh" had escaped from his... mind, since he had no mouth.

Looking at the status, the title 'aura manipulator' had intrigued him, and it sounded cool.

Since the time was there, he did a trial and error, as Jaune was sound asleep, and he did it discreetly.

The most important thing (for him) that he had found was that he could be in his physical form, but in the appearence of Jaune Arc, which was not bad.

At least, he had a physical body, and the process was by taking a bit of Jaune's aura so that he could manifest physically, but the urged to sleep was nil.

Next was the ability to create aura weapons, which was wicked, awesome, splendid, and magnificent.

Now, he was waiting, just sitting in the room in his Jaune's form, with nothing to do.

\--New Scene--

Jaune was feeling groggy as he felt someone was shaking his body back and forward, to his annoyance.

Slowly, his eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight that was pouring in from the window, and then he eyed the figure that had woke him up.

And to his shocked, that figure was himself, mouth went agape as he registered the weird sight.

"Surprise? Hehe, what do you think? And look-" An aura sword had manifested onto Rufus hand.

Then Rufus beckoned Jaune to hit the aura blade with his sword, which shattered the aura blade in one hit.

"So... 1 hit destroy 1 aura, huh?" Rufus muttered.

Thinking about the mechanics of aura, Rufus noticed that Jaune was looking at him, obviously with a bunch of questions in hand.

\--New Scene--

Jaune walked into a place that seemed very unwelcoming, with the eerie atmosphere it emitted, and also the appearance of a few unfriendly like people on the street.

He could only smile weakly, as he braved himself to meet Junior, a so called club manager.

*(I got your back. Trust me.)*

*(that didn't help...)* Jaune said.

Two large bodyguards were standing at each side of the door of a club, their eyes were looking at Jaune, intimidating him with their fierce gaze.

Jaune gulped, before he forced himself to enter the club.

Once inside, it felt like he had entered a different territory, as the surrounding seemed so... weird.

"(If I recall, from wiki... I forgot... damn... well-)" Rufus thought, but was cut off.

*thud*

Coming out of one of the many doors in the club were two beautiful ladies, a fact that Jaune and Rufus could agree on.

Their movement were swift as they stood at each side of Jaune, and wrapped their arms around each of Jaune's hand.

Humming while guiding Jaune towards a place, it made Jaune felt a bit... fearful, if not for the fact that Rufus was with him.

Soon, they reached the end of their destination, at a bar, countless brands of drinks could be seen on display.

At the end, there was a male cleaning a glass, while he looked at Jaune, the two girls stepped back, leaving Jaune with Junior.

"Um... h-hai." He squeaked, garnering a subtle laughter from Junior.

"Just relax, boy. So? What is your business here?" He said as he cleaned another glass.

"Aa.. I'm Jaune, the one that wanted a fake transcript.." Jaune replied.

"Oh, that's right. Your scroll." Junior asked as he extended his hand.

Hastily, Jaune took out his scroll, and gave it to Junior, which he took, and put it on a machine, which had a white rectangular shaped outline, which glowed a bit.

Meanwhile, Junior was typing in something complex, and with a *beep, he returned the scroll back to Jaune.

"Here's your transcript. Huuu... a huntsman, heh. So you want to fight monsters, huh. Not my cup of tea, but... goodluck anyway."

"Thanks. Here's the payment. 500 lien, right?" Jaune asked, trying to confirm it.

He looked at the man, fearful at what he would do if he didn't pay the right amount.

In fact, he wouldn't mind giving all his expenses.

Junior took the lien, and put it at somewhere safe. "So, you want to drink? You still have lot of time."

"Ah... I got to go, buy armor and stuff." Jaune replied, hoping to get away as fast as possible.

"Alright, kid." Junior patted Jaune's back.

Walking out of the club, Jaune tried to flirt with Melanie and Militia, which didn't go so well as Junior chuckled behind the bar.

With the transcript done, Jaune just needed to send it to the principal of Beacon Academy, and proceeded to a wait and see tactic.

\--New Scene--

In a hotel...

"Uuuuu... I've been rejected..." Jaune looked at Rufus with sad eyes. "Why? I'm handsome and confident! Dad said girls like confident man!" And he put his face back into the pillow.

"How about you? If it was you, how do you approach girls?" Jaune continued.

Being questioned by Jaune about girls, Rufus didn't know what to say, since he was as clueless as Jaune, and beside, Rufus didn't have a dating experience, even though he had female friends.

All that he knew was to be open minded, kind, and just be yourself, and sometimes, he would make friends, and enemies at the same time.

"Well, just be yourself... it's not like every girl will like you, Jaune. Girls have their own preference to what type of man they like... maybe... I don't know..."

A few seconds was all that Jaune needed as he sat up, forgetting all of his worries.

Looking out the window, he could see where the light from the street entered, and a bullhead flying passed, as he was wondering, whether this was all just a dream.

"Finally... I can become a huntsman..."

"If they accepted your transcript..." Rufus replied, as he was creating different kind of weapon, probably out of boredom.

Jaune looked at Rufus in annoyance.

"Ugh... you had to ruin my happiness, did you..."

A few seconds silence had ensued, before Jaune continued.

"So... I still don't believe about you, from a different world-" Jaune said, but was cut off in the mid of his sentences.

"But you can trust me."

"Why?"

"We're bounded together, so if you die, I die kind of thing, I think. I'm your aura, an extension of your soul, which I shouldn't be, since I'm a different soul... ugh... so complicated..." Rufus grumbled as he pinched his forehead.

And the silence from Jaune was indicating how lost he was on the speech.

Rufus had already accepted the fact that he was... not on earth.

Away from his family, friends, neighbors, cats and other, it was a given that he would feel sad, but he accepted the fact.

"(Well, being here on remnant is like... a vacation? A very, very long vacation... but I can explore new things, met new friends, and fight grimm... and die...)"

Rufus looked at Jaune, "Hey, Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"So what's your plan, when you are in Beacon? By the way, you do know that in Beacon, students would need to be able to fight... so if you are to spar-"

"You'll help me... right? Since you're my aura." Jaune interjected.

"Well... I will help... but... I don't know how to fight." Rufus spoken the truth.

"Hey! Me too! Whew, we're the same-wait..."

Jaune looked at Rufus in surprised, "B-But at least you can make that weapon thing and-and... we're doom..." he slumped his shoulders.

Rufus sighed, "(At least Jaune will have friends in Beacon that will help him.)

And then, the words "butterfly effect" flashed in his mind, genuine worry filled up his mind, hoping that the event that he knew wouldn't change that much.

He was glad that he didn't tell Jaune that he knew about the RWBY animation, since that would definitely caused a significant changed in the future.

Beside, if he thought about it, knowing about the RWBY animation was just like watching one of the many possibilities of how RWBY should have happened.

No one could predict the future, since its nature was ever changing.

\--New Scene--

Walking at the street, there was a girl with a red hood, headphones on both ears, and her eyes looked upon a shop, as she continued to walk, not noticing that there were someone in front of her.

*thud *

"Ah! S-sorry!" Ruby rubbed her nose as she seek apology from Roman that was in front of her.

The male was pinching the bridge of his nose, as he was saying something, but she didn't hear anything, and she realized that she was still wearing her headphone on.

She took it of her ear, and let it dangled on her neck.

"I'm so, so sorry mister! I didn't mean to run into you, which I have, since I was not paying attention. My fault-"

Not wanting to hear anymore from girl, Roman put his hands up so that the girl would stop talking, "Kid, I forgive you. I'm a bit busy, so run along and do your business."

"Oh, thank you mister!" Ruby said.

With that, she was on her way to the store, when she was stopped by the man.

"Um, kid. My business is here so-"

"Oh! Me too! Are you here for the new edition of the latest guns and mods. I really-really-really love to see-"

"Wow-wow, slow down, okay?"

Ruby could hear the man muttered about "kids" and "troublesome", which she ignored.

Roman signaled his goons to enter the shop, while he tried to think of a way, so that the girl would go away.

He looked at Ruby, "So, what's your name?"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Okay, I'll just call you red. You can come tomorrow here, since I'm having some... business meeting with the store owner."

"Oh?" Ruby looked at the shop. "Well... I guess I'll come tomorrow... sigh..."

Knowing that the shop owner was busy with the man, she dejectedly walked away.

But then, she saw a few people that went out of the shop with lots of dust, and it got her attention.

"(They're sure ordered a lot of dust...)" she womdered.

Thinking that the business meeting had ended, she went back towards the man.

"Hey boss, we sweep clean all the dust in the shop." A male in black said to the guy in white.

Roman face palm, thinking that his goon was really stupid, saying that kind of thing in front of someone.

"(Oh, for goodness sake.)" Roman thought.

He looked at the little girl, seeing the changed in her expression that screamed justice.

"Are you stealing this shop?"

"(And here comes the question... well, I should just ignore her..)"

Suddenly, a bullhead was approaching, and landed at one of the building nearby, and surely, people could see the bullhead.

Roman ignored Ruby, as he ordered the goons to bring the dust to the bullhead.

Seeing this, Ruby unleashed her Crescent Rose, while she pointed it at Roman, since they were stealing the dust.

"Wow, kid. You shouldn't play with a weapon like that. And isn't it too big for you, red?"

Immediately, she lunged forward, as she slash at him, his cane move in front, blocking her slash.

Roman rotated his body, his left heel hit the girl's side, propelling her away, but she stopped her momentum using her scythe.

"Kids this day. You should respect your elder."

Ruby's weapon changed form, as she shoot at the man, which was blocked, as the man twirled his cane.

Seeing that, she changed her weapon, and ran towards him using her semblance, leaving petals of roses, as she tried to slash downward, left, right, and left again, but he managed to block it all, which surprised her, but not the man, since he looked pretty relaxed.

She stepped back a couple meters, and this gap in time had allowed Roman to aim his cane at her, as he pulled the trigger.

Then, an explosion had occured at Ruby's position, as cloud of smoke filled up the space, and Roman thought that she was a goner.

"Well, it was nice when it lasted." And to his frustation, someone was there with the girl at her back.

"Got to go lady." He said as he ran towards a ladder, where the bullhead was, since he felt that she, was not one to mess with.

Glynda tried to destroy the ladder, but halted her action as she tried to block the incoming fireballs from a figure at the top of the building, which was where the bullhead was.

It was a lady, but she had a mask covering her face.

Immediately, Glynda rolled away as she pushed Ruby with her semblance, just in time to escape the fires bursting up from the ground.

Finding a nearby object, she propelled two vehicles towards Roman, which was still climbing.

But a burst of flames had incinerated the vehicles as Roman had reached the end of the ladder.

He looked at his goons that were just standing. "Don't just watch!? Shoot!" He roared as he thought why they were just standing by, while letting Cinder handled the enemy.

"(So much for my recruitment. Not my problem.)" He commented in his mind, pretty sure that his goons would be dead in Cinder's hand.

"Roman, fly away."

He obeyed her command, and took the pilot seat as he tried to start the engine.

Cinder and the goons forced Glynda to be on the defense.

It was hard on her as she needed to block the hail of bullets and fireballs, and behind her was a young girl.

She wanted to fight back, but the safety of the civilians came first.

The bullhead stirred into action as Cinder went inside the bullhead, while the goons were still shooting at at the huntress.

Roman shouted at his goons, "Go back-"

"Leave them. We don't have time." Cinder said, which sounded more like a threat.

Meanwhile, Glynda propelled the girl into a shop as she whipped her riding crop, stripping a metal ladder from the building, wrapped the goons shooting at her, and threw them away to the ground.

She whipped her weapon towards the bullhead, but was countered by Cinder that was on the ship as they exchanged multiple hits with each other.

Glynda saw there were other ladders from the nearby buildings, and stripped four of them as she tried to latch the four metal ladders towards the airborne bullhead, hoping to drag it to the ground.

But it was a wasted effort as Cinder destroyed the metal ladders with ease, grinning evilly at the huntress below.

But time was wasted, and the huntress didn't seem to keen on letting Cinder got away, and Cinder got a little bit annoyed.

"So persistent." She said in annoyance.

Three fire orbs floated slowly out of the bullhead, converging together into a larger fire orb, and it was evident that the toll was heavy as Cinder slumped against the wall inside of the bullhead.

"We're flying away now." Roman shouted at Cinder.

"A gift for the huntress." Cinder muttered.

Seeing the large fire orb, Glynda used her semblance to collect as many water as she could, from the drain, from the shop, and from any water source that was available nearby.

Countless water serpents collided with the fire orb, causing a massive steam burst.

While Glynda was busy putting out the fire orb, the bullhead had already flew away in the distance, out from her reach.

Ruby came out of the shop, just in time to see the last available water serpent vanished into the smaller fire orb, which was 15 centimeters in diameter.

The fire orb slowly descended down to the ground, followed by a small explosion.

Thankfully, the explosion had only broken the nearby windows of the surrounding buildings.

If Glynda didn't try to put out the fire orb, the casualties could have been a lot, and luckily, there were no casualties.

\--New Scene--

"A robbery is it... and a female that controls fire... and Ruby Rose is with you right now?... hm... okay." He closed his scroll as he eyed his visitor.

Ozpin looked at Qrow that was indulging in his drinks, and told him about Ruby's encounter with Roman, which made Qrow drank more of his drinks.

"I'm going to pick up Ruby Rose, and sent her home... and try to calm Glynda down... if I can... so what are you going to do now, Qrow?"

Evidently, Qrow was drunk, and didn't register any of Ozpin's words.

Qrow took out his scroll as he tried to give a message to someone, "...Yang... go fetch Ruby... here's the address..." and he closed his scroll.

Qrow looked at Ozpin, and bid his goodbye.

\--New Scene--

Riding a motorcycle, Yang pushed the throttle to the max as she navigated on the street.

Receiving a message from his uncle Qrow about a Ruby being at a place, which was being robbed, she was worried.

Soon, she arrived at the scene as the police had closed up the area.

Looking around, Yang saw Ruby with Glynda, and she could see Ruby was quite happy to see her... too happy.

"Yang!!!!" Ruby screamed.

If not for her tough nature, she might had been sent flying as Ruby had used her semblance unconsciously.

Yang looked down at Ruby that was hugging her, totally shaken up.

\--New Scene--

"She was like, wham-wham pooshh, and the other was like pow-pow and boom!" Ruby finished with her hands extended outwards.

Then, she whispered at Yang, "...since I was involved, Miss Goodwitch got mad at me-" she drooped her head down. "-which was scary, but she's awesome! Scarily awesome!"

"Ha ha... and I thought you were scared because of the robbery."

"(Guess I don't need to see Junior.)" Yang thought.

And the two stopped their chat, as Ozpin and Glynda entered the room that resembled an interrogation room.

Yang looked at Ruby, and had this "you're on your own" kind of look on her face.

00000000

Hmm...

27/8/2018


	2. chapter 2

"..." : normal talk

"(...)" : individual thoughts

*(...)* : mind talk

000000000

A great news was at hand, as Jaune looked at his scroll that had a message that told him that he had been admitted to the Beacon Academy.

He was still on his bed, looking at his scroll multiple times, as he made sure that the message was real.

"Congrats. And now... we need to think about how are you going to fight..." Rufus said as he was formulating a plan.

Jaune didn't know why, but Rufus was a real mood breaker.

"Ugh..."

"So? Did the message said something?" Rufus asked, feeling curious.

"Um... meet point at vale's airship dock? Where is that, anyway?"

"Go find some information or something." Rufus replied.

"But I got, like, 100 lien left!?" Jaune screamed as he looked at his lien.

Rufus was thinking about their decreasing lien, and how they were going to survive without food.

"(Wait? I don't feel hunger?... well... Jaune got admitted, which is good. Now he just need some training by Pyrrha...)"

A sad moment had attacked him as even though he hadn't seen all the volume of RWBY, he knew some of the spoilers... about Pyrrha... and there was Yang too.

It was inevitable.

Internet was a wide network, and sometimes, spoilers would be right there, but he was okay knowing about it.

Rufus sighed, trying to cast the thought away, but Jaune had noticed.

"Um... You okay there? You seem pretty sad?"

"Ah, nothing... just remembering about family..."

And now, it was the sadness of being worlds apart from home... from his family... from his friends.

Rufus went to the window to look at the morning sun, "Do you miss your family?" He hurled the question to Jaune.

The words hit hard as Jaune put down his scroll, his eyes moved towards the Crescent Mors.

There was that guilty feeling weighing in on his hearts, wondering what were the feelings of his sisters, his mom, and his dad about his departure.

"(My sisters might be angry... which is bad! Uh! I hope I survive meeting them, if... we meet again.)"

"Did I make the right decision?..." Jaune said weakly, hoping to have someone gave him an answer.

"It's your decision... not mine... and I'll follow you forever... which sounds weird..."

"... it does sounds weird." Jaune replied, holding his laughter at bay.

Rufus looked at Jaune that was stifling a giggle. "Seems like someone have a good laugh."

Jaune stood up, and went to take his towel, "I'm going to take a shower." He said to Rufus.

"What? Are you inviting me to shower? Sorry Jaune, I don't swing that-" Rufus said, which sounded fake.

"Wha! I'm not inviting you, I'm just saying!" Jaune interjected.

"I'm just teasing."

Jaune was now out of sight, as Rufus used the time to recollect his thoughts.

He looked at his status.

Rufus's Aura: 520

It was a shocked really, seeing that he was like a storage for aura, taking bit by bit of Jaune's aura for himself, and beside, Jaune's aura would regenerate to its original.

Extending his hand, he conjured a scimitar made up of aura, and held it with his right hand.

Swinging it around, the sword felt like a real sword, heavy.

Then, he continued to make a knight armor, which covered his whole body.

At that time, Jaune had walked in with a towel on his body, "Wow! You're shiny! What's this all about?"

"Just some trial and error." Rufus said, as he did some posture in front of a mirror.

Jaune put on his clothes, "Oh?"

"By the way, I noticed that this body have a different eye colour." Rufus said, as he faced Jaune that had already put on his clothes.

He pointed at his eyes, "What colour are my eyes?"

Jaune looked at Rufus' eyes, and to his surprised, they were dark brown, contrary to Jaune's blue eyes.

Rufus also said that he had dark brown eyes, before this whole transferred to remnant had ever happened, and guessed that might be the reason.

Rufus dissolved all the aura, and recovered it back into his own body. "Are you ready?"

Jaune, with his Cresent Mors at his left hip looked back at Rufus, smiling. "I'm ready!"

\--New Scene--

"(Okay... Jaune only have 100 lien... and he is-)" Rufus eyed Jaune. "(-lacking armor-no. He doesn't have any armor ha ha ha...)"

Lots of people were crowding at the airship dock, as the sound of conversation were being drown in the sea of conversations.

A few had formed a group of their own, boys trying to flirt with some girls, and many other things.

Meanwhile, Jaune eyes were looking at the large airship in his sight, appreciating the grandeur.

As Jaune was captivated by the airship and stuff, Rufus had noticed that there were a few students, which seemed to be disconnected from the whole group.

And he noticed, that the students had a different physical trait, which was hard to notice, such as cat ears, a tail, and many more.

A loud voice had caught the attention of the people, as they saw a female hologram near the large airship.

One by one, the would be students were going in for a routine checked, just to check for validity and stuff.

\--New Scene--

*(I got to thank you for healing my motion sickness.)* Jaune said to Rufus.

*(it's not healing. I've just use aura to basically try to make you not sick, and it's quite good, actually. 1 aura so that you'll be motion sickness free for 1 minute.)*

Leaning against the windows of the airship, Jaune enjoyed the beautiful scene of Vale, while the airship was hovering over a waterfall, as the students could see a rainbow formed due to the water droplets, which was visually exciting.

*(so beautiful...)* Jaune said.

Meanwhile, Rufus sight was at the distance horizon, which seemed ominous looking.

The flight didn't took that long, as they had now reached at their destination, the Beacon Academy.

Having landed at a wide space, the students poured out of the large airship, as they embark on their way towards the main hall, a wide space, which allowed for the gathering of lots of people.

Jaune was feeling excited, seeing the Beacon Academy.

He could see countless different things that he hadn't seen before.

*(Jaune! Go to the side. At least you're not blocking others from moving.)* Rufus told him, seeing the army of students pouring out.

Hearing that, Jaune moved to the left, and stood there as he watched the inflow of students, going into the Academy.

Meanwhile, Rufus was waiting for the explosion, where Ruby had accidentally sneeze.

But, after a few seconds passed, there was still no explosion, which was good for the public safety, but bad for Rufus, who depended on his so called RWBY knowledge.

"Uhm! Can you move away, please!"

Jaune turned around to see Weiss, and behind her were two helpers that were pushing something which were carrying dust.

Jaune was looking at Weiss, and Rufus knew what he was going to do next.

"Well, hello there princess. Do you need a hand? A strong hand perhaps? The name's Jaune Arc by the way-"

"Oh, Jaune Arc! That's so sweet of you aww-" she said in a fake voice. "Now get out of the way!" She said, in a commanding voice.

Dejected, Jaune gave way so that Weiss and her helpers could pass through.

Jaune sighed, while Rufus was trying to find Ruby.

"(She's got to be here somewhere.)" Rufus muttered.

Since the flow of the students had lessen, Rufus saw that Ruby was at the side of the street, just in front of Jaune.

But from the looks of it, she was not alone as there was another girl, slightly taller than Ruby, wearing a cloak just like Ruby, but the colour was white.

*(Jaune? Look in front of you. Can you see two girls, one is wearing a red outfit, and next to her is wearing a white outfit?)* Rufus informed Jaune.

Jaune looked in front of him, and saw Ruby that was wearing the red outfit, but he didn't see anyone that was near Ruby.

*(I see the red one, but the girl in the white? Nope.)*

*(hm? But she's next to that girl in red!)*

*(where?)* Jaune was trying his best to find the girl in a white outfit that was near Ruby, but there was none.

*(she is left to the girl in red, and I could see that they are near each other. I mean they literally can reach each other by hand.)*

Jaune looked at Ruby's left, and if What Rufus had said was right, there should be a girl in white there, which he didn't see.

*(are you sure, Rufus? Cause I don't see nothing. Maybe you're just delusional?)* Jaune said, not convinced of what Rufus had saw.

*(well, let's just go and meet that girl in red. It appears she is lonely, like you.)*

Jaune was walking towards Ruby, and it appeared that she had noticed.

Meanwhile, Rufus could see that the girl in the white cloak looked at Jaune, observing him.

"Hey, the name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Oh? Ah, the name's Ruby Rose. Um... nice to meet you."

While Jaune and Ruby was talking, Rufus was observing the girl in white cloak, and then he noticed something.

"(Why does she resemble Ruby? But she have a longer hair...)"

It was really suspicious, since Jaune had said that he couldn't see the lady.

Before Rufus can looked at the lady further, she went away somewhere, catching a glimpse of her happy expression watching Ruby and Jaune.

Rufus looked at the figure disappearing from his sight, when he realised something.

"(White cloak... wait! There's a lady if I remember... the ending! Ruby's mother... is it because I'm an aura?)"

It made sense, since aura was related to the soul of a person, and what he saw just then might be Ruby's mother.

She should be dead, but maybe, there was a piece of her that was left, still watching over Ruby.

Even in death, she looked after her.

Rufus turned his attention back to Jaune as he realized that Jaune and Ruby had started walking towards the main hall, which they seemed quite lost.

Fortunately, an upperclassmen had helped to lead them into the main hall, and they were just in time to hear Ozpin's speech.

*(so?)* Rufus asked.

*(Ruby's nice... We are the same-ish? And there's that pretty cool weapon she have...)* Jaune stated.

*(yeah... she's a weapon maniac. So... about the thing we had discussed back then...)*

*(I guess I can trust you. Beside, if you know about-)*

*(move right!)* Rufus gave Jaune a warning.

Jaune moved to the right, missing a crumpled paper, which unfortunately had hit another person.

"What!" The male student said loudly, halting the speech that Ozpin was giving.

Glynda glared at the male student, "Is there something important you want to ask?"

"N-Nothing ma'am!"

"Tch! I miss." Cardin snickered, not happy that Jaune avoided his paper.

\--New Scene--

It was already night as the students were told to sleep at a large room, which was wide and void of any objects.

The teacher had separated the area where at one side were the girl's sleeping area, and the other were the boys.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake could be seen nearby, while at the boy's area, Jaune was nowhere to be seen.

\--New Scene--

At the male's toilet, two figure could be seen having a conversation.

"So you're going out to train?" Jaune asked.

"Uhuh. Besides, I'm awake twenty four seven. Better do something rather than nothing." Rufus stated.

"But how do you get out here? Since we have the same face." Jaune questioned.

"Ahah! Looked at my trans~ formation!"

Immediately, his figure changed into a black cat with white colour legs, which made the cat looked like it was wearing socks.

In his cat form, he made his way out of the school buildings, trying to find a good training area.

After a few minutes searching around, he had managed to find an area that was flat, which was surrounded by trees, and was out of view from the school buildings.

Rufus turned back into his Jaune's form, as he did a bit of a warm up.

Jaune's Aura: 205/500, Rufus's Aura: 945

He could see that Jaune's aura was already regenerating, which was good.

He was thinking about what kind of things he should do.

Kamehameha? Already tried, but nothing happened. Shadow clone? Nope! Bankai? Well... he hadn't tried that.

Standing still, he wore a serious expression, as he tried to bring up his aura.

"Bankai!!"

Rufus looked at himself, but there was no pressure kind of thing that bankai form would do, so he could took out bankai from his would be skill.

"Earth! Fire! Water! Wind!... hmm..."

Rufus looked at his legs, thinking about applying his aura there.

Slowly, a white flame like glow enveloped his two legs as he could feel the power stored in his legs.

He prepared himself, and moved, leaving a crater behind as he accelerated forward, having difficulties in seeing, since he was moving really fast, and hit a tree.

Then, he focused his whole aura into his body, as he was clad with white aura that looked like flame.

Slowly, he could feel that his body was levitating, taking note that he could fly, which was good.

He landed on the ground and walked to a nearby tree to see how aura was affecting his hit.

Focusing a bit of his aura into his right hand, he punched the tree, leaving a hole in the middle.

The he tried to put more aura in his fist, and he could see the raging aura in his hand, feeling really excited about it.

"I wonder how powerful my damage is... maybe just add a little bit... just a little bit..." Rufus muttered as his hand was glowing more and more and more.

\--New Scene--

At the girl's sleeping area, Ruby and Yang was still awake, so they decided to chat till they fell asleep, which seemed legit.

With her back facing the ceiling, and a pillow in hand, Yang was gawking at a few boys that were displaying their naked upper body.

And then proceeded to pay her attention at Ruby, "So?... how's my baby sister doing? Did you make any friends?"

"Yang... how dare you left me, hmph!" Ruby faced Yang away, eyes closed, and arms crossed, while faking her rage.

"But... I did make some friend... well, just one really... and he's nice! A bit funny, but nice!" Hearing that coming out of Ruby's mouth, Yang made an exaggerated expression.

"Awww~~ my baby sister made a friend! Good for you! Well, don't just stop there. Let's make another new friend!"

Yang scout around for nearby vict-friends for Ruby, and slowly, her eyes locked on a girl that was reading a book, looking completely immersed in her book.

Ruby saw her, "Yang?... I don't think that she wants to be disturb..."

"Oh, don't worry about it." And she was dragged by Yang, as they approached Blake.

Blake could hear them approaching, but feint ignorance to their presence.

Yang and Ruby could be seen trying to make their way towards Blake, but since the place were crowded with sleeping bags, "sorry!" and "watch out!" were being muttered by Ruby and Yang.

Unknowingly, the two sisters were a bit rowdy, which annoyed one particular girl that was feeling really irritated.

And the conversation didn't look like it would stop at any time soon.

She stood up, and shouted at the two, "Please stop talking!!!" Weiss shouted.

Just after Weiss's warning, a loud thunderous explosion could be heard in the distance, startling the students that were trying to get some sleep.

All eyes were trying to find the source of the sound

as curiosity started to build up.

While Jaune was thinking about a particular someone that was gone just then.

"(Is it Rufus?)"

Suddenly, Jaune could feel power surging through his body, which meant that Rufus had returned into his body.

*(there's an explosion just then. Everything okay? Are you okay?)* Jaune asked.

*(hahaha... my bad. But I'm okay. Just shock.)*

"(And afraid, but I'll keep it to myself!)" Rufus mused.

Rufus looked at all the scene of people trying to look at what was going on, and was amused by it.

Soon, the students had calmed down by the teacher, and proceeded to go back to sleep.

But not all were feeling sleepy after that explosion.

\--New Scene--

It was 5.00 a.m. in the morning, as Rufus had tried multiple times to wake Jaune up, which was successful.

He sat up and saw that he was the only one that seemed to be awake.

It made him hate Rufus, but only slightly.

*(I'm going to take a shower.)* Jaune said.

*(wait, let's go straight to training, and then... take a shower! Besides, I want to show you what happened last night! Hehehe...)*

*(but don't the teacher-)* Jaune squinted his eyes to look at a figure in the distance, which was one of the teacher. *(- will notice?)*

*(ah... well, I can show you next time then!)*

\--New Scene--

After Ozpin gave them the speech, the students braced themselves as one by one were launched into the air.

Jaune was really nervous, since he didn't know about any landing procedure, and the fact that Rufus also didn't want to help him had increased his nervousness.

Jaune didn't know that Rufus was hoping that Pyrrha would help Jaune out of pity.

Looking at the launching pads, Jaune was the last one to be thrown down the cliff.

The rush of air hit his body as he could hear the wind hitting him, his sight getting a bit blurry.

Jaune was screaming his lungs out as Rufus was praying that Pyrrha would help Jaune, or he would die with Jaune.

Soon, they could see a spear was heading towards them, which greatly alarmed Jaune.

To Rufus shocked, Jaune used his aura, which deflected the spear.

Speechless... Rufus was too shocked to even consider about their dangerous situation.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha ran as fast as she could towards Jaune location, worried about her weapon not hitting a tree.

"(He's not dead, right!?)"

Back to Jaune, he was currently on the ground, and looking around, there were a trail of broken trees that went in a straight line.

Rufus sighed as he looked at the status.

Jaune's Aura: 439/500, Rufus's Aura: 1200

"(What a wasted aura... well, I wonder how's Jaune doing?)"

*(Jaune? You're alright? Right?)*

*(uhuh... I'm okay, I guess? My body is one piece...)* Jaune checked his body, just in case.

*(sorry.)* Rufus said.

*(for what?)*

*(I can do this-)* Rufus enveloped Jaune in the flame white aura. *(-but I was a bit shock that I forgot to do this. Try moving around.)*

*(wow! What is thiiiiis!!!!!)* Jaune flew out of control, as he went haywire, flying in random. *(Help!)* Jaune yelped as he flew past a gap in a tree.

Seeing this, Rufus took control as he guided Jaune back to the ground.

*(you need some practice...)*

*(uh... )*

*(by the way? I've been thinking. Jaune... can you conjure aura weapons like me. If I can do it, you should be able to do it too, since I am your aura.)* Rufus spoke.

Jaune tried to do what Rufus had shown him before, but to their surprised, he couldn't do it.

*(aww... I want to summon cool weapons too!)* Jaune pouted.

*(well-)* Rufus created a weapon. *(-I can create it for you, since... I am your aura, maybe... c'mon! We've got to find someone!)*

And right on time, Pyrrha emerged from the bushes, her expression was that of worried as she approached Jaune.

"A-are you okay! You're not hurt, right!" Pyrrha checked on Jaune as she checked his hands, body, and then on his face.

Jaune's head was being held by Pyrrha's abnormal strength, moving from left to right as she tried to searched for like maybe, lost ear, or broken nose... just about anything that were out of place.

Rufus noticed that Pyrrha was very near to Jaune, and both didn't notice.

"Are you sure you're alright!" Pyrrha still held Jaune's face, not that she was bothered by it.

After convincing Pyrrha that he was alright and in one piece, the two did some introductory about themselves, and were now on their way to find the relic.

\--New Scene--

"I am pretty sure that I aimed properly at you back then, hm... I don't know why, but something was interfering with my weapon." Pyrrha said, not knowing that Jaune was the one that had used his aura, so that the spear would be deflected.

Jaune could only laughed wryly, for thinking that the spear was an attack, but Rufus could accept that kind of thought, since it was a weapon, and it was flying nearby.

Everyone would be afraid about that, and Rufus remembered that Jaune hadn't unlocked his aura in the series RWBY.

*(Rufus?-)* Jaune broke Rufus out of his thought. *(-I want to know why you're staying inside. I mean, you can come out and help me.)*

Rufus started to explain to Jaune about "surprises" and beside, with the people not knowing about Rufus, he could be a hidden weapon that would be a surprise to the enemy.

People should have a few tricks up their sleeves.

\--New Scene--

Arriving at the relic location and obtaining the relic, they were later joined up with would be team JNPR and RWBY, and Rufus could see two nervermore flying in the sky.

"(Great...)" Rufus thought to himself as he looked at the two Nevermore in the sky.

Hoping to at least decreased the danger, Rufus had told Jaune to not enter a cave where a Death Stalker was residing, but alas, with two Nevermore, the danger was still the same.

"Maybe mommy birdie and papa birdie are angry about their baby, which was killed, since I fly into it... whoops..." Ruby confessed.

"Ugh!! Now what did you get us into!" Weiss complained.

"But-"

"Sorry to disturb you two arguing, but unless we don't do anything, we'll be Nevermore." Yang tried to make a pun, but received many eye roll from the others.

The two Nevermores could be seen opening their wings wide opened and initiated their attack as lots of feathers rained upon Ruby and the others.

Jaune held his shield up as Rufus reinforced his body with aura so that he could take the heavy hit by the large feathers.

One of the Nevermore flew close to the ground, Ren and Nora went to an offensive as Ren was propelled up by Nora's hammer, approaching its head as Ren shoot hail of bullets at its face.

It wings spread wide as the Nevermore stopped at a still, stong gust of wind pushed Ren that was in midair away as Nora went to save him.

Blake attached Gambol Shroud onto the hovering Nevermore, rode its back as she repeatedly slashes the Nevermore's back, and jumped away just in the nick of time as the other nevermore came to attack her.

Ruby and Yang shoot from the ground, while moving about to avoid any feathers projectile on the ground.

"We needed to bring the Nevermore down to us and hold it down!" Jaune shouted.

Hearing that, Weiss replied to Jaune, "I can hold them, but you need to bring them down!"

Ruby came up with a plan, after seeing Blake's weapon in action. "Blake! Rope!"

"On it!" Blake replied as she extended her Gambol Shroud towards Ruby.

Ruby jumped towards Yang as Yang propelled Ruby up into one of the low flying Nevermore, while she shoot some bullets to propelled herself up.

Jaune could see that the other Nevermore up high was targetting Ruby, "Nora!"

Jaune was planning for Pyrrha to go up and handled the other Nevermore, but since this was Nora...

"Wa-wa-wait!" He shielded himself as Nora slammed him with her hammer, doing an action as if she was blocking the sun ray's, while looking at the flying Jaune happily.

Soon, Jaune's body was enveloped with flaming white aura as he reached the Nevermore, and rode its back.

Rufus gathered aura into Jaune's hands, and seeing this, Jaune put his hands into one and slammed at the Nevermore.

A loud explosion could be heard as the Nevermore looked like it had been hit by something heavy, falling down to the ground slowly.

Yang took a glimpse at the falling Nevermore, "(And I thought he was weak... hm. Looks can be deceiving I guess. I wish I can Jaune-in the fun!)"

Meanwhile, Ruby used her semblance as she wrapped Blake's weapon around the other Nevermore's neck. "Pull!" She shouted to the people on the ground.

Pyrrha, Yang, Ren, and Nora were trying to pull down the Nevermore, and it seemed to be a success as its front was facing the sky, and its back facing the ground.

Soon it was helpless as it fell down hard on the ground, Blake's weapon still on its neck.

It struggled to break free, but was disabled by Weiss ice, after Weiss disabled the other Nevermore.

"Now the Nevermore's down, what should we do?"

Ruby exclaimed happily, "We cut its neck!!"

Preparing her Crescent Rose, she ran towards the Nevermore's neck, "Yang! Nora!"

Meanwhile, Ren and Jaune were attacking the other Nevermore glued on the ground as the ice that were holding the Nevermore made more cracking sound, with each passing time.

The Cresent Mors were wrapped with a little bit of aura, just to add in a little damage, and for Jaune to practice his swordplay a bit.

Back to Nora, she was preparing for the greatest jump that had ever been attempted as she was being slingshot into the air, spun around vertically, as she approached the Crescent Rose.

Nora spun and fell down faster and faster with the help of Weiss glyph, "Wheeeeee-" and at the last moment of impact. "-aaaaaand smash!!"

A powerful burst of energy was produced as Nora had added a little explosion to push Cresent Rose into the Nevermore's neck, and decapitated it.

The two boys saw that one of the Nevermore had died.

Seeing that, Ren called, "Help."

And soon, the second Nevermore ceased to exist.

"Whew~ now that's taken care off. Heh, pretty easy I think." Yang said without a care for the world.

A Death Stalker emerged from the forest as it was heading towards them.

"Uh-oh... well guys-" Jaune looked and saw that he was alone, and saw that the others were running away.

"Run!" Ruby screamed, already far away.

"Wait for me!!" Jaune screamed.

Jaune ran to follow his friends.

*(huff huff huff this is tiring huff)* Jaune said as he was having trouble keeping up with the others.

*(heh, I guess I should help a bit)*

Jaune's Aura: 317/500, Rufus's Aura: 1200

Rufus manifested into the world, as Jaune continued his running spree.

Rufus looked at the incoming Death Stalker, feeling afraid, since it was a large scorpion looking thing.

But that feeling of afraid was gone, since he was an aura, and he wouldn't die... maybe.

It was getting closer... and closer... and closer, and he realized that he didn't know if he wouldn't die.

The Death Stalker was approaching Rufus as he rolled to the front to avoid its poison tail, and ran to punch the Death Stalker.

Rufus's Aura: 1200 -- 1100

The Death Stalker was shattered to pieces as a large crater was formed.

"Uh-oh! Maybe too much. Well, it's done. Better than me dying..." Rufus said to no one.

\--New Scene--

They heard an explosion at where the Death Stalker was, but they still ran towards the cliff.

*(I'm back!)*

*(did you kill it?)* Jaune asked.

*(exploded!)* Rufus exclaimed.

\--New Scene--

At the end of the day, team JNPR RWBY was formed, which was good, and now, they were currently on a campaign to renovate their dorm room.

*(you should arrange the room though...)* Rufus said as he eyed the room.

Stuffs still laying down on the floor, bags and luggage everywhere.

*(but I'm so damn tired...)* Jaune complained.

Jaune's Aura: 500 -- 494

Jaune could feel himself feeling light all of a sudden as his he felt really fresh.

*(wow... what did you do? I feel energized all of the sudden!)* Jaune stood up, feeling wide awake, and good to go.

One aura could make Jaune felt energized for ten minutes, which was good.

And soon, their room were completely organized, thanks to his experience of living with his seven sisters.

0000000

Removed something... brackets T.T

27/8/2018


	3. chapter 3

"..." : normal talk

"(...)" : individual thoughts

*(...)* : mind talk

000000000

At Ozpin's office...

Glynda emerged from the elevator as she made her way towards Ozpin with a large scroll in her hand.

She put the large scroll on the table, and showed the videos of yesterday's initiation of the students

There was a video of Ren fighting with King Taijitu, Cardin fighting a Beowolf, and then her eyes moved towards a video that showed two Nevermores engaged in a fight with a group of students.

Finally, her eyes laid on a video, which showed a boy using what seemed to be a clone semblance... a destructive clone semblance.

"This boy, Jaune Arc. His fighting skill is below average, but I guess his semblance help to compensate that. And if I recall, his transcript didn't say he had any semblance, nor he had shown the skills that had been typed in his transcript." Glynda stated as she looked at the man in front of her.

Glynda glared at Ozpin, but he just took a sip of his mug, and looked at the video.

Of all the students transcript, Jaune Arc was the only one that seemed inconsistent, and this had made her suspicious.

"You knew that his transcript is fake, right? Ozpin!" Glynda said.

"I know..." he replied.

"You knew, but you didn't reject him!?" She replied, furious at the man.

But then again... this was Ozpin.

It was at this moment, Glynda wanted to hear his reason... his reason to let the boy entered the Beacon Academy.

He seemed to be someone without any huntsman training, which was required for all students before they entered the academy.

"His resolve..." Ozpin said.

She waited for a continuation, but there seemed to be no continuation.

"Ozpin! This is a life we're holding on!" Glynda replied, furious at the man's answer.

"And he's proven that he's capable during initiation." Ozpin continued.

Glynda just sighed in resignation as she excused herself from the office.

Just as Glynda had entered the elevator, Ozpin scroll rang once, and he picked up the call.

"Ozpin, where's my son!?"

"Bryant, it's nice to hear from you-"

"I don't have time for greetings. Where's my son!?" Bryant inquired.

"He had been accepted as a huntsman." Ozpin answered.

"Ozpin! We had discussed this before!"

"And Jaune Arc will be safe here, where there are huntsman and huntress." Ozpin stated the fact.

"I can protect-"

"You can't... not by yourself. Besides, do you think he would be willing to go back, after going this far?" Ozpin asked.

Bryant was silent, since what Ozpin had said was true.

He wanted his son to be with the family, to be within his reached, safe from any danger.

It was the decision that he had made with his wife, Miranda.

Having eight childrens to care, to give attention, to give his love, Bryant got attached to his childrens, and wanted nothing to befall on them.

But Jaune wanted to be a huntsman, to continue the legacy of the Arc, to be a hero, and he was damn stubborn at it.

"Sigh... I can't stop him, right?"

"You can't."

"So how is he? I heard yesterday was the initiation." Bryant asked, inquiring his son's well being.

"He's doing fine, and in fact, he was chosen as the leader of a team." Ozpin stated.

Well, he was the one that had picked Jaune as the leader, but he didn't need to tell that to Bryant.

"Heh..." Bryant muttered.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Take care of him..."

"Will do, Bryant... so... do you want his scroll number? I could give it to you." Ozpin proposed.

"No... he'll call home if he miss us. Best regard, Ozpin."

"Best regard." Ozpin said as he sipped upon his mug, eyes looking outside.

\--New Scene--

At JNPR's room, Jaune was already up and ready, as he cooked some food, which brought the others to a rumbling life.

Pyrrha spread her arms up, as she stretched her body.

It was evident that she was not an early person, as her eyes were so unfocused.

Meanwhile, it was the first time Jaune saw Nora behaving un-Nora like.

"Good... morning... " Nora said, before she slumped back into the bed head first.

Ren was just like usual, just showing a little emotion, but still a good person.

"Fried rice and eggs, ready to serve!" Jaune announced to his team.

At RWBY's room...

It was peacefully quiet, as the sound of snoring could be heard.

But the state of the room was a bit messy, as there were small parts of what seemed to be an alarm clock.

Looking back at what happened, it was when the alarm clock was on the way ringing its bell, but was unable to due to being slammed by the sleeping Yang.

It was as if destroying the alarm clock was her second nature.

And with the destruction of the alarm clock, they would surely not wake up in time.

Fortunately, Jaune was already up, and as the good man he was, he went to RWBY's room, but he knocked the door first.

"Um, guys? It's 6.30 already? I know that class will start at 7.00, but maybe we could like, introduce ourselves."

The lack of response was making Jaune curious, and he waited... and waited.

*(I think they're still asleep.)* Rufus spoke.

*(what! I mean its almost class!)* Jaune opened the door, just to find out that they were indeed still sleeping, and he was not bothered with the destroyed alarm clock on the floor... yep... okay. He was bothered a little bit.

\--New Scene--

*Professor Port talking*

The class seemed more or less alive as they all tried to fight with the boredom of hearing Professor Port talking about his life experience... mostly his life experience.

Meanwhile, Jaune could see that Ruby was really successful in infuriating Weiss, which was evident from the glare she was giving to Ruby.

"Oh! Then come along Mr Arc. Show the class how you handle this situation. Come-come." Professor Port said.

Jaune was confused, but then his eyes wandered to his right hand that was raised up high, and he saw a little bit of aura enveloping it.

*(Rufus!)* Jaune cried.

*(training Jaune, training.)*

Jaune sighed as he made his way towards the cage that was filled with something.

His left hand held his shield up as his right hand gripped his blade, legs spread wide, just like what Rufus had said before.

*(okay. Firstly, don't attack! I want you to be defensive. Okay?)*

*(uhuh.)* Jaune replied.

"(So I should spread my legs wide and lower my body-)"

*(by the way. I think Weiss is in love with you.)* Rufus added.

Jaune scout the audience, and saw Weiss glaring at him, almost like if he was left alone with her, he would never see the sun rise and shine...

*(she's really... really mad-oh my goodness!... Rufus... I hate you...)* Jaune cursed.

Immediately, a Boarbatusk came out of the cage as it set its sight towards Jaune.

Shield up and ready, Jaune just stood there as the Boarbatusk rolled towards him.

With a *clank, he was propelled back as he hit the wall.

*(you could try to angle your shield so that the impact is not focus on one place)* Rufus gave his advise.

Hearing that, he put up his shield as he braced himself for another ram from the Boarbatusk.

He angled his shield slight to the right, and when the Grimm hit him, it was deflected to the right of course.

And then, like a pinball, the Boarbatusk went back to Jaune, which caused him to be propelled yet again.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was watching Jaune that seemed to be practicing his shield, while Weiss was muttering about "stealing" and "dead in combat lesson", which sounded really ominous.

Yang in the meantime was thinking why Jaune didn't use his skill, like the one where he punched the Nevermore to the ground, which was pretty cool, and she would like to have a spar with him.

Blake was... focussing on a book, but her bow twitch slightly, every time Jaune was being hit by the Boarbatusk.

*(do you know why I told you to be defensive? )*

*(No!)* Jaune asked, annoyed at being ram by the Boarbatusk.

*(it's to help you gather your thoughts, like if you are facing an enemy, you can make up some kind of a plan or things.)*

Jaune thought for awhile, *(that does sound-woah!)*

He evaded the Boarbatusk as he assumed his defensive stance, once again.

Ruby screamed at Jaune about "belly" and "weakness", which was true.

This time, he had planned to cut the Boarbatusk through its weak spot, which Ruby had told him just now.

But he needed to stop the Boarbatusk from spinning.

He gripped his shield, and lean on his shield with his left shoulder, his right leg supporting him for the incoming impact.

The Boarbatusk hit the shield, but was halted in place as it continued to spin around until it had stopped completely.

Immediately, Jaune flipped the Boarbatusk to its side, and released many slashes until the Boarbatusk was defeated.

"Well done young lad! And now-"

*bell ringing*

Jaune were given a grand applause by most of the students in the class, not for defeating the Boarbatusk, but for extending his fight until the lesson with Professor Port had ended.

But Jaune didn't know that, while he embraced the praise, and Rufus didn't care enough to tell him that.

It was at that time, Weiss was mad about something as she shouted at Ruby about "playing around", "goofing", and "unfit".

Basically, it was a girl's fight with their mouth, and Rufus would rather went away, rather then tried to help.

Beside, he doubted that he could make the situation any better.

*(Jaune. Bye)* Rufus said.

Soon, Rufus manifested into a cat, and walked away towards the nearby windowsill.

Rufus took a quick glance around, and proceeded.

Jaune looked at the receding figure of Rufus out of the window, and looked forward for the next class.

Miss Goodwitch's class...

"(It's a battle class...)" Jaune looked at the window sill, and saw nothing there.

*(Rufus? It's a battle class... so... you're gonna help me, right?)*

Few minutes later...

All the students were already at the audience, waiting for Glynda to pick the people for the first battle.

A friendly battle where students would spar with each other in a one versus one battle until their aura reached the fifteen percent mark.

The crowd were rowdy as they waited for the system that showed the name of the students that would spar to stop.

Soon, the system slowed down as the name shown was Jaune Arc, so the others were looking forward at who would be his opponent.

*(Rufus! I'm first! I need you back now, please!)* Jaune begged, but there was no response.

They waited and waited as the system showed random names, and soon, the system stopped.

Cardin Winchester...

*(it's Cardin...)*

Jaune could see the grin on Cardin's face as he made his way towards the arena.

His mace in his right hand, intimidating the life out of Jaune.

He definitely must avoid that weapon at all cost, or received a painful hit... well, being hit was painful.

\--New Scene--

Rufus was glad that Jaune's opponent was the same like what he had known.

Jaune wanted his help, but he thought that it was best for Jaune to learn fighting by experience, or being beaten by Cardin.

Beside, Rufus was no fighter... he was only an eighteen years old boy.

He knew martial arts... from the television, but used it in real life? Nope.

And then, there was another reason why Rufus couldn't go back at Jaune.

"Awww~~ where did you come from?" The rabbit faunas, Velvet rubbed her face with Rufus face.

Rufus was currently in his cat form...

Being hugged by Velvet, Rufus could only became an obedient cat.

He could try to disappear back to Jaune... but that would arouse suspicion.

Became a violent cat... he just can't.

"(I guess I should go with the flow... beside... it's comfy...)" Rufus stated.

Strolling through the corridor of the school, Velvet went and met with Coco, which had decided to bring Velvet shopping.

Shopping...

"Maybe I could make the cat more... fashionable." Coco said as she looked at Rufus.

"(Oh no...)"

\--New Scene--

In the sparring facility...

Jaune had lost his grip on his weapon, and was now on the defensive, which only prolong the inevitable.

He managed to block one of Cardin's swing, but his aura was nearly reaching the fifteen percent mark, which meant that he would lost the spar.

He was glad that the fight was ending, but...

Jaune's Aura: 80 -- 280/500, Rufus's Aura: 2200 -- 2000

Even if Rufus couldn't help him by giving him weapons and whatnot, at least he could help to transfer aura to him, which was good.

He transferred the aura so that Jaune could spar a bit longer with Cardin, which was a good thing for Jaune to improve.

It might aroused suspicion, but after he thought for awhile, he had already aroused suspicion during initiation, where cameras were watching their fight in the Grimm infested forest.

And there was no action been taken on Jaune, so he decided that this course of action would be for Jaune's benefit.

It was not because he wanted Jaune to suffer a bit, just like him that was in a fashion store for hours and hours. No...

Back to the spectators, seeing Jaune's aura leapt from fifteen percent to fifty-six percent, it was shocking.

But for Jaune, he would be sore and tired after this fight... that was if Rufus wouldn't inject aura on his body...

\--New Scene--

The sparring class was over as Jaune was being bombarded with questions by the other students about how did his aura leapt like that, or was it his semblance.

Nevertheless, Cardin had beaten him, since he had little to no knowledge about fighting.

At least he had survived longer with the defensive tactic, and the aura transfer from Rufus.

And now, it was Professor Oobleck's class, and Rufus had already came back... with some clothing on his cat form...

Jaune didn't know what had happened, and he didn't want to know why.

And now, it was Professor Oobleck's class, and Jaune was getting a headache hearing the teacher spoke very fast, but since Rufus had gave him an aura boost, might as well took a few knowledge to good use.

"From what we know about the ancient civilization we know that they were once known to be-"

Yup... Rufus didn't want to register anything that the teacher was saying.

\--New Scene--

Just like how he spoke, Dr Oobleck was long gone from the class as he was very fast.

The students were rushing out of the classroom as it was break time.

It made Jaune wonder whether his semblance was the same type as Ruby.

*(Cardin is behind you.)* Rufus warned.

And true to Rufus's words, Cardin and his team were approaching Jaune, and evidently not for a good cause.

Suddenly, he pushed Jaune down, "Heh, you're so weak Jauney boy." Cardin eyes looked at Jaune that didn't have any armor on him. "And quite poor that he couldn't buy an armor~ hahaha!"

Their laughter started to recede into the distance.

Fortunately, Pyrrha was nearby to see Jaune on the floor.

Immediately, Pyrrha went to help Jaune up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Pyrrha. Just laying down... on the floor haha."

\--New Scene--

At the cafeteria, students were rushing in to get some food as Jaune joined his team to eat.

Soon, team RWBY had joined them.

It was a peaceful, rowdy kind of place as the students talked about their experiences in their classes.

It was going great, until Rufus saw Cardin and his team, and clearly, they were targeting Velvet, the rabbit faunas.

Everybody nearby knew what Cardin's intention was, but no one tried to stop him.

And it baffled Rufus why no one took action.

Was it due to cowardice? He didn't think so.

They were all hunters, which fought Grimms, a more sinister creatures than Cardin.

But when he thought about it, maybe it was because it was a hassle, or this was not worth their time.

Maybe it was due to being a huntsman and a huntress that they deemed that one should be able to take care of themselves, which seemed true.

Soon, Cardin grabbed upon Velvet's rabbit ears as he mocked her, followed by Cardin's team laughing at her.

*(Jaune... help her... imagine if she's your sister. Will you sit by and watch?)*

Rufus tried to spur Jaune's emotion, hoping that he would take action, and beside, this was necessary, so that Jaune would be more confident... maybe.

Jaune clenched his fist, and walked towards Cardin and his group.

"S-stop that! Why are you bullying her!" Jaune warned him while stuttering.

Cardin glared at Jaune, which prompted a gulp from Jaune as he felt his throat ran dry.

"Oh? Look who's here. Jauney boy..." Cardin released his gripped on Velvet's ear as he approached Jaune.

Cardin grabbed Jaune's collar, and lifted him off the ground.

Meanwhile, Rufus was thinking whether he should help or not.

If he helped, he would exposed one of Jaune's skill that should be a surprised in the upcoming battle, and beside, if he didn't help, nothing bad would happen.

But still, it made him felt bitter, seeing Jaune being bullied.

Then, an idea had popped up as Rufus manifested into a cockroach, and moved towards Cardin's hand.

Jaune looked at the cockroach, confused, while Cardin's eyes went wide.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!! Cockroach!!" Cardin shouted hysterically.

He released his gripped on Jaune, and tried to get rid of the cockroach that was on his hand.

Jaune looked at Cardin's frantic action of trying to remove the cockroach on his hand, while his teammates seemed hesitant to approach Cardin.

In fact, Jaune could see that mostly everyone had this fear written on their faces as they readied their weapons.

"(It's only a cockcroach...)"

For Jaune, cockrach was just an insect to be killed, since his sisters always ordered him to kill the pesky insects.

Immediately, the coakroach (which was Rufus by the way) got down on the ground as it made its way out of the cafeteria, while people were screaming, and shooting their weapons at the small creatures.

And none had hit the coakroach (which was Rufus by the way), which made Rufus respected coakroaches for being a valiant survivor in his world.

"(for a small creature, this coakroach form is not bad.)" Rufus thought as he was avoiding all the attacks.

Out of people's sight, Rufus dissipated, and returned back to Jaune's body.

"Where is it!? Where is it!? Yang! Did you see it?" Ruby eyed the floor with maximum concentration, eyeing for any figure of the coakroach.

It was a grand sight as mostly everyone were standing on top of their table.

Evidently, most of the students didn't like coakroaches, and who would?

Even Nora behaved un-Nora like as she stood still on the table.

While Ren seemed calm, not affected in any way.

Soon, the situation turned normal as everyone resumed their break, but one thing for sure was that the rumors about Cardin's fear of cockroaches would be spreading fast.

Feeling ashamed, Cardin and his team went away from the cafeteria, bringing relief to the surrounding people.

With the situation calmed down, Jaune joined his team as he continued his breakfast.

He noticed that there were empty seats at both of his side, and also the weird looks from Pyrrha.

"Mm... Jaune?" Her eyes looked at his body with wary. "There's no coakroach on you, right?"

"Of course no. Besides, I don't know where the coakroach came from." Jaune lied.

Pyrrha seemed to calm down as she lowered her guard slightly.

*(look at what you've done.)* Jaune said to Rufus.

*(at least you know how to repel Cardin away. Just throw a few coakroaches and you'll be safe. But I don't think he'll stop at here.)*

\--New Scene--

At a secret hideout in Vale...

There was a meeting in progress as Roman was waiting for Cinder to come.

Twirling his cane around, Roman was trying to cure his boredom, and told Neo to throw some empty bottles in the air.

*bang*bang*bang*

Lots of glass shards were on the ground, so he ordered the members of the White Fang to clean up the mess, which they unwillingly followed his order.

Soon, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald came to meet with Roman, and the meeting proceeds in a secret room.

There was a large table, an expensive looking wine and glasses being put at a specific location.

Each person took a seat, Cinder next to Roman, Mercury and Emerald at Cinder's side, and Neo at Roman's side.

"How's the dust collecting going by?" Cinder poured the expensive wine into her glass, and helped to fill up Roman's glass, which seemed nice.

But he knew not to try anything funny, since dying in Cinder's hand was not funny.

"Thank you." Roman took a sip. "It's going fine. A couple obstacles here and there, but still manageable."

"Is that so... *sip*..." Cinder eyed Roman, and chuckled lightly.

"Just relax a bit... you won't have this kind of time in the future..." Cinder said, as she twirled her cup.

"Heh..." Roman snickered.

\--New Scene--

*(so... how's the day?)* Jaune asked.

*(day? What do you mean?)*

*(I mean, the thing about you can somewhat see the future thing-ish. Well... I still... you know...)* Jaune said.

*(oh? Well, you don't need to believe it. Just I don't know... so! I never knew Cardin is afraid of coakroaches. Now that you knew, what do you feel about Cardin now?)* Rufus asked.

*(hm... I guess I'm not afraid of him anymore, huh?)*

*(that's good, then. So see you in the morning.)*

*(you're going to train?)* Jaune asked.

*(yup! And a bit of thinking time.)*

\--New Scene--

At the top of the school rooftop, Rufus in his Jaune form looked at the starry night as the cold wind blew.

Rufus tried to recollect his thoughts for the day... the class, Cardin's bullying, which Jaune was supposed to be bullied for a period of time.

Not that he could conclude that Cardin wouldn't stop his harassment, but at the very least, Jaune was not afraid of Cardin, which was a great improvement.

Still, it made Rufus laughed a bit, since Cardin was afraid of coakroach, but he could sympathize with him.

With his back on the ground, he put both of his hands to support his head.

"(Then again... everything feel so... surreal... so many things left behind... games... my phone... hm... my history... I hope it's clean... )"

Family... friends... this were the things that he had lost, after his arrival on remnant abruptly.

Even his arrival was sudden... no meeting with some kind of deities, that would explain about things... that was if they even exist in the first place.

It was nice during the first few days, but after some time... Rufus realized how he missed his home.

Remembering the time he was being passive, watching Jaune interacted with his family... it made him recalled his home.

Then, Jaune and Rufus arrived at Beacon Academy, and seeing Jaune made friends... not that he was jealous, if anything, it made him missed his friends at his world.

It was not like he could just forget about his families and friends... it didn't work that way.

If he knew a way to go back home... then again, how about his body?

He was an aura...

Rufus stood up as he walked on the edge of the rooftop, viewing the empty streets.

A time where most of the students were sleeping in their dormitories.

It was a very nice view...

It was at that time, a distant gasped could be heard as suddenly, Rufus could feel someone collided with him, causing him to be pushed forward.

He was falling with someone that was holding onto his body.

He knew that he needed to act fast, so he created a sickle with chain, and threw the weapon somewhere on the rooftop.

The chain tightened as he held onto the chain, taking on the weight of himself and some... girl?

"How... do... you do that!!!!! Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-can-you-teach-me-can-you-can-you-can-you!!"

Slowly, Rufus pulled himself and Ruby up, until they reach the safety of the rooftop.

He turned around at Ruby that had a glint in her eyes, trying to come up with something... anything.

And she was the one that had pushed him, presumably using her semblance.

"Um Ruby?"

"How do you do that!? How!? How!? I mean you just-"

"Timeout-timeout! Take a deep breath, Ruby... slowly." Rufus said as he tried to calm the girl down.

She took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, and that continued for awhile, before she managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but you can't learn the thing that I just did... think of it as my semblance... maybe."

"Aww~~" Ruby pouted.

Rufus sighed, since he didn't know what to do with Ruby.

"Sooo... what are you doing here Jaune?" Ruby asked him.

"Taking some fresh air, and thinking about today's troubles that had befall on me. How about you?" Rufus answered back.

Rufus could see the sadness showing up on her face.

Shouldn't she be happy?

Or was there something that he had missed before.

"Weiss said that I'm not supposed to be the leader... and it was the headmaster mistake." Ruby looked at Rufus, hoping for an answer.

"Hm... you goof around in Professor Port's class..." Rufus stated.

Ruby looked dejected.

"Sigh... what I want to say is that whether it was a mistake or not, you are a leader now. Besides, Weiss might not like the way you are now, but you will not stay like this forever. You will change... we will change as we buildup experiences." Rufus turned towards Ruby. "Did that help? I'm not good at consoling people."

"It helps a lot, Jaune. Thanks..."

He could hear Ruby's footsteps fading away as he was left alone on the rooftop.

"That's nice of you."

He was surprised that there was someone eavesdropping on him and Ruby, but he recognized that it was Yang.

"Yeah... I'm nice. So... you're here for my counselling too?" Rufus asked the blonde girl.

Yang lightly punched his shoulder, which elicited a fake "ouch!" from Rufus.

Then, an awkward silence ensued as both didn't strike any conversation.

"You seemed different." Yang said as she eyed Rufus.

Rufus was glad that Yang had started the conversation, but her question though... it was complicated for Rufus.

"*yawn*... bye."

Yang had a strong gripped on his shoulder... a very strong gripped as he tried to walk away.

Since he was not Jaune, it made sense that sooner or later, someone would be suspicious of him, but Yang had only saw him once... that was right now.

Either being subdued by Yang, which might led to him being interrogated-wait a second... he was an aura.

*poof*

Yang was baffled as Rufus instantly disappeared out of her sight.

00000000

La la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la

27/8/2018


	4. chapter 4

"..." : normal talk

"(...)" : individual thoughts

*(...)* : mind talk

000000000

It was morning, and now, Jaune was having a meeting with Rufus... mind talk.

*(So Yang noticed you?)* Jaune asked Rufus, while he handled the cooking.

*(Yeah... just one look, and she was suspicious of me since I'm not behaving like you. Heh! Looks like you got a stalker.)*

Jaune flipped the fried egg on the pan, as he was cooking breakfast for his team, which he could see that the two of them were still sleeping.

"Eggs... zzzz" Nora muttered, eyes still closed.

Jaune sighed as he scooped the fried egg, and put it on a plate as he delivered it to at least one member that had woken up.

Ready on the seat was Ren, since he had woken up early after Jaune, which was a good thing to get used to.

While Jaune was tending to his team, Rufus was thinking about his knowledge of the future, or so he called it, "usefull knowledge that will save his life if he use it carefully".

Then again, he remembered reading this fan fiction, which showed what would happen if he revealed the future.

Conclusion? They deemed this character psychotic and stuff, leaving him in an asylum.

Not that he would believed that this kind of ending was the only one, since there were many possibilities of ending that would happen, but this was his life, which was connected with Jaune Arc.

Everyone wanted prove before truth, and exactly how would he showed them the things he knew?

It was not like he could summon his laptop, and let them watched their versions in the tiny rectangular screen.

Jaune still half or less believed him, but for the others... he was not sure.

Then again, Pyrrha's death by Cinder, who he didn't know who or where the character came from, but the spoiler that he had saw before was about Cinder killing Pyrrha.

Still, he assumed the female that could control fire was Cinder, which he remembered from the 1st episode.

While Yang had her arm cut by Adam, which should be the leader of the White Fang.

"(If only I have Internet... I might be able to get some definite answers... maybe I should have just clicked the spoilers then.)" Rufus sighed.

After so much thinking, the best course of action that he deemed would be good was to be prepared as much as possible.

Maybe, making a few friends wouldn't hurt him.

\--New Scene--

At RWBY's room...

Ruby was starting to wake up as she managed to open her eyes, scanning around the room.

She got to the side of her bed, which was on top of Weiss, and jumped down.

*crack*

If she didn't have any aura, she would have injured her feet that was stepping on what seemed to be a smashed part of a clock.

Her eyes gazing over Yang, and then proceeded to the bathroom.

Few minutes later...

Ruby was already set as she looked at the three sleeping figures still sleeping.

Then, her eyes wandered on a piece of paper that was 1/4 written, which had made her realized.

"My essay!!" Ruby screamed, waking up the others from their slumber.

Ruby searched for her pen-no, she just grabbed any available pen, and immediately did her essay.

Yang watched Ruby that seemed to be writing something, but she herself was still feeling drowsy.

"What's all the commotion about?" Weiss spoke softly.

She was rubbing her eyes, still wrapped in her blanket.

"Professor Oobleck essay assignment!" Ruby said, hand still moving at a fast pace.

Yang and Blake head snapped instantly, and soon joined Ruby in writing their essays.

Weiss scoffed at them, "Hm! That's why you all should do your homework yesterday."

The three stopped writing as Ruby looked at Weiss. "So... you've finished your essay?"

"Of course I did!" Weiss stated the fact proudly.

\--New Scene--

Few minutes later...

Team JNPR were already standing outside their room, and soon, team RWBY had joined them as they made their way towards Professor Port's class.

Jaune was leading the two groups, unaware that someone was waiting to strike.

Immediately, Jaune fell down on the floor as Cardin used his foot to trip him, laughing at him.

Maybe Rufus could have helped Jaune, but he was no superhuman.

He was an aura, but that didn't mean that his senses were more sharper than usual.

He had a 360 degrees vision, if he was inside Jaune's body.

But, not that he could see 360 degrees, it was more like he still had his normal sight, but he could move his sight 360 degrees around Jaune... yeah.

"What is your problem, Cardin?" Pyrrha said as she helped Jaune got up.

Soon, Ren and Nora stood by Jaune side, followed by team RWBY.

"Heh! Sticking behind someone's back, Jauney boy?" Cardin said.

"Says the one afraid of cockroach!" Yang said, eyes glaring at Cardin.

The other students laughed at that, which meant that the rumours had spread pretty far.

Cardin glared at the 1st year students that were laughing at him, but they seemed not intimidated.

This however, had made Cardin angry, and evidently, his eyes were glaring at Jaune, accusing him for the embarrassment.

Soon, Cardin and his team walked away, much to the relief of team RWBY and JNPR.

And the rest proceeded to their own respective classes.

\--New Scene--

"There was once a village that I had visited in the past. At that time, I was in my prime with my-"

Professor Port was a great teacher, but with the lesson being dedicated to mostly his life adventure... Rufus could only sighed.

He imagined Professor Port teaching in a school on Earth, and replaced the Grimm adventure he had with his daily life on Earth... heh.

He doubted the students would pass any test, unless they made their own effort to study by themselves, and finding teachers that would focused on the subject they would be studying.

"(Then again, I wonder what-)*

Rufus infused aura into Jaune that was barely holding onto his consciousness, which brought Jaune back to reality.

*(welcome back.)*

*(did I...)*

*(yeah, and you're not the only one.)* Rufus said as he looked around.

Jaune took a looked at the others, Pyrrha was like normal, paying attention to the class, but still hadn't manage to suppress the small yawn that occasionally made it out of her mouth.

Then, there was Ruby that seemed to be doing well, writing down notes, which he doubt would be useful, since it was Professor Port's life story.

What Jaune didn't know was that what Ruby was doing was definitely not note taking.

*(Jaune..)*

Jaune stopped looking around, *(Yes?)*

*(I'm going for a stroll.)* Rufus said.

Rufus changed into a cockroach, and navigate through the narrow spaces on the floor towards the door of the classroom.

Once outside, he changed into a cat form, and proceeded to roam the school ground.

A little sight seeing would cure his boredom, and beside, it was like travelling overseas.

Immediately, he went into the bushes, as he had saw a threat... a female that had once made him went through shame and suffering.

And that female was Coco, that seemed to be looking at somewhere nearby him.

"Odd... I thought I saw something... familiar."

Rufus popped his head out of the bushes, and looked at Coco's figure, which had already moved elsewhere.

Feeling the coast was clear, he got out of the bush, turned around, and to his shocked, Glynda was there.

Her eyes bore at him as he became a statue just like the statue of Hachiko, which had a great story.

Glynda looked at the cat, then moved her head left and right, confirming that there were no onlookers or any students that could see her.

Slowly, she reached out to the cat, and immediately grabbed onto the cat (which was Rufus by the way).

"What are you doing here?" She said with a soft voice, which was contrasting to her stern nature that he had seen.

Even in the 'animation', he had never seen her act like this.

"(Well... it is an animation show... and I'm not the one that created her character.)"

Rufus was being held in the air, her two hands between his armpits as she nuzzled her nose against his nose, and followed by a hugging session as she praised how soft and cute he was.

Then again, with his cat form, he wouldn't arouse suspicion from her, so he could just enjoy this moment.

It was not like everyday he would be hugged by someone of the opposite gender.

Soon, Glynda brought the cat into her office, and continued to play with the cat's belly.

"(Oh... the blessing of being a cat.)"

"Meow~" Rufus said as he purred.

Glynda was amused by the cat's reaction, "Here, how's this?"

"(Back rub is also nice)"

"Purr~ purr~ purr~"

\--New Scene--

"So? I see that you four have the same essay. Care to tell me why?" Oobleck eyed team RWBY that was standing in front of him.

Weiss looked at the other three as she muttered "I told you so." when Professor Oobleck was looking away.

The lesson barely started, and what made Rufus stunned was how fast he checked the student's essay.

It was like students hand in their essay, he looked, he ticked and crossed, and the essay was given back to the student... in a short time!

And he thought that Dr. Oobleck was just fast at talking, and walking, but then again, it might not be that weird.

Back to team RWBY...

They sat down at the seats, and Dr. Oobleck had went to the history of remnant, war and stuff.

Combined with his fast speech, it would take a very perceptive, attentive, and a very good memory to process the large influx of information, which were given in a fast flow.

Rufus could see Dr. Oobleck eyeing the students, and asked the students to raise their hands, if they were being bothered due to their Faunas's traits, and he could see a few that raised their hands, including Velvet, the rabbit Faunas.

Racial issues couldn't be eradicated completely, but at least it could be reduced.

Then, Dr. Oobleck asked the students about the reason why a commander in a war or something was defeated by the Faunas.

And fortunately, Jaune answered the question correctly, since he was focused due to an aura injection.

Then, Dr. Oobleck continued his lesson, while Rufus was thinking of something that was bothering him for the past few days... or two days... he didn't know.

Jaune was supposed to be aggressive on pursuing girls, especially Weiss.

"(I was expecting him to say 'I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!' kind of words...)"

Maybe he should confront Jaune about it.

\--New Scene--

Entering Miss Goodwitch's class, the students made their way to their perspective seats, as Miss Goodwitch was gazing at the students.

Seeing that all had already entered her class, she started her speech.

"Today will be a voluntary spar, so who would like to volunteer?"

*(go Jaune!)* Rufus cheered.

*(no!)*

*(c'mon. You're the one that wanted to be a huntsman. And this is a learning process for you, and also me.)* Rufus saod.

*(then? Why don't you go instead of me?)*

*(what? Like swapped our consciousness?)* Rufus stated.

Then, it made Rufus wondered, whether he could swapped consciousness with Jaune.

And to his surprised, he actually could swap his consciousness with Jaune.

*(woah! I'm inside!? So this is how you see, huh? Left Pyrrha, right Ren, back no one. So? You go first.)*

*(well...)* Rufus muttered.

*(beside, it is a learning process for the two of us.)* Jaune said the same word that Rufus had said before.

*(throwing my words back, huh? Alright! The next spar lesson will be your turn, okay?)*

*(Okay! Deal!)* Jaune agreed.

With Rufus in control, he raised his hand up, gaining a shocked expression from team JNPR and RWBY.

And seeing that, Cardin decided to also raised his hand, and Miss Goodwitch had allowed them to start the first spar session for today.

Rufus walked towards the arena like it was normal, no slumping of his shoulders, which Pyrrha had always seen him did it before.

Ruby screamed "Go Jaune! Beat him!", while Nora screamed about breaking a leg or two, while Ren shake his head.

Reaching at the arena, Rufus took out the sword, gripping it with his right hand, and his shield with his left hand.

He swung the sword to get a feel on it, as he prepared his stance, legs wide apart, and body ready to lunged at any direction, just like a suppressed spring.

Beside, it was like being a goalkeeper, where he would jump to catch a ball, but in this case, it was a spar.

He saw the big mace in Cardin's hand as Cardin did a swift swing, trying to intimidate Rufus.

"(Well... this will be a painful spar...)" Rufus thought to himself.

"Begin!"

Immediately, Cardin went on the offensive as he ran towards Rufus, his mace above his head ready to smash.

And evidently, Cardin got this hatred looking expression on his face, which didn't bode well for Rufus.

"(Front open!)"

Left shield above his head, right sword ready to swing... he rushed towards Cardin, and swung his sword from left to right, which had hit Cardin.

But Cardin also managed to connect his mace with Rufus shield, which seemed to be a very heavy hit as a crack had formed underneath Rufus's feet.

Obviously, Cardin had injected his aura into the mace, providing an explosive power to his attack.

Rufus's Aura: 500 -- 450/500, Jaune's Aura: 2700

Both aura plummeted equally, and Rufus knew that he was the one getting beat up.

With Jaune large aura reserve, that had meant he had lost more aura than Cardin.

He jumped to the right, eyes warily watched Cardin as his slash had only moved Cardin by a bit.

Evidently, Jaune's body was not quite fit compared to Cardin, which had a prior training before.

Beside, Jaune entered Beacon with a forged transcript, starting from zero.

Cardin rushed towards Jaune as he continued to swing his mace in a wide arc towards Rufus's left side, which Rufus reacted by jumping backward.

Shield up in his front, Rufus eyed Cardin again as both of them rotated slowly around the arena, gauging each other.

"C'mon! Attack me! Are you afraid, Jauney boy!?" Cardin taunted, hoping that Rufus would take the bait.

Cardin saw that Rufus didn't react to his taunt, so he rushed forward as he swung to the right, left, right, left.

A few had managed to hit, and some misses Rufus, but evidently, each hit was painful as Rufus grimaced.

At the audience's seat...

"Hm... don't you think Jaune's acting a bit... weird? I mean, he usually squeal a bit when Cardin's hitting him. But now..." Yang asked Weiss that was next to her.

Yang was sure that Jaune was a shy boy, not strong and lacking confidence, even though he tried to hide it, which he failed.

Then, she remembered about the event last night, meeting with Jaune that was not Jaune.

"Maybe he's maturing? I mean, we are trying to be a huntress so maybe he had learned to mature-"

"Shhh! Go Jaune! Kick his butt!" Ruby cheered.

"And break his legs!!" Nora added.

"Nora... I don't think that's allowed." Ren commented.

Back to the fight...

Cardin felt odd as Rufus was able to mostly evade his attack, and also how he managed to land a hit on himself.

But evidently, he was going to win as he could see that Rufus was exhausted.

He grinned at Rufus, but didn't manage to get a reaction on him, which irritated him.

Meanwhile, at Rufus side...

*(your body suck! You should really need to run around more, maybe a bit of push-up. Damn, I feel so tired!)* Rufus complained.

*(maybe you should use aura already...)*

*(hmm... )*

Rufus slowly moved towards Cardin, with his shield still up.

He needed to lower Cardin's guard some more, before he could attack him.

Rufus had a plan that was a gamble itself, but nevertheless he went through with it.

Cardin readied his mace, when suddenly, Rufus threw his sword up, and Cardin looked at the sword, which was a bad move as Rufus slammed his mace away with his shield bash, stunning Cardin.

It was obvious that Cardin didn't take the fight seriously as he didn't grip his weapon very tightly.

With no weapon in hand, Cardin could only crossed his arm as he was being hit by Rufus's shield attack.

Then, Rufus threw away his shield as he infused his hands with aura, and punched Cardin repeatedly.

With each punches, there was a small explosive sound accompanying the punches.

Cardin could feel how heavy the hit were as he tried to block the flurry of punches by crossing his arms.

Having enough, he didn't care of the punches, and proceeded to tackle Rufus to the ground, which was a good move as he couldn't punch him anymore.

"(Well... I guess I gotta use my head)"

"Heh! Now how are you going to get out now, Jauney-"

Rufus's Aura: 120 -- 110/500, Jaune's Aura: 2700

He remembered how he created a huge crater after hitting a Death Stalker with a 100 aura infused punch, and decided to use 10 aura for his headbutt.

He leaned back, and swiftly headbutt Cardin with his aura infused head.

*boom*

In a slow motion, Cardin leaned back slightly as a shockwave appeared, spreading outwards with them as the epicenter.

And then, Cardin slumped on top of Rufus, which Rufus pushed Cardin towards his side.

Rufus checked his pulse on Cardin's neck, and was relieved to find out that he was still alive.

Soon, the barrier surrounding the arena had dissipated as Miss Goodwitch ordered Cardin's teammates to bring him to the infirmary.

Rufus looked at Cardin that was being carried, "(10 aura to the head, and still strong... maybe I should use 5?)

Then, he looked at the aura board, and saw that Cardin's aura was at the 10% mark, which was in the red zone.

As for him, he was at the 22 percent mark, which was 7 points away from the red zone.

"Mister Arc."

"Hm?" Rufus turned towards Miss Goodwitch.

"I can see that you have improve a bit. Distracting and removing your opponent's weapon is a good strategy, and while your swordplay and stamina needs some improvement, you've manage to get a win."

"Okay." Rufus said.

"Now then!" Glynda faced the students at the audience's area.

"When you are in a fight, never lose sight of your enemy, always be on guard, and please... even though this is a spar, I want all of you to take it seriously.Now then... who wants to go next?"

With the fight finished, Rufus swapped places with Jaune as he walked towards his team members.

*(hey, didn't you say you don't know how to fight?)*

*(I don't know how to fight, but I have seen a fight before... and beside, Cardin didn't took me seriously, since we looked weak. And by we, I mean you.)*

Arriving at his teammates, Jaune sat down.

"Congratulation on the win, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she genuinely congratulate Jaune.

Although she had a weird feeling, when Jaune was fighting.

"Thanks Pyrrha."

Jaune noticed that Nora was staring at him, which was weird, so he decided to ask.

"Is there something wrong, Nora?" Jaune asked Nora.

"...where is he? I want to congratulate him." Nora said.

"Him?" Jaune said, confused.

But it was just a short confusion as he realized what Nora had meant.

"Him! The one that just fight just now. Who is he?! Your other persona!? Do you have a split personality?! Can you introduce him to us?!" Nora said enthusiastically.

Pyrrha and Ren looked at Nora, confused at the words she had just said.

*(...busted..)* Jaune said.

*(and I thought Yang was sharp... but Nora is weird... weirdly sharp...)* Rufus added.

*(so what now? She's thinking that you're my other personality.)*

*(hmmm... I'll... I'll introduce myself, but not now... tell them to meet at the dorm. Preferably after school time. I guess it's time to reveal myself. Beside, I was planning to make new friends.)* Rufus said.

"Well... we'll talk after school is finish at the dorm." Jaune said to Nora.

"Okay!" Nora saluted to Jaune.

Soon, their attention was back at Miss Goodwitch as she had picked Yang and Pyrrha for the second spar.

\--New Scene--

At a secret hideout in Vale...

Roman could be seen moving around a lot, since he was needed for the placement of the many stolen dust.

Meanwhile, Neo was playing a game on her scroll, fully absorbed in the game.

"Sir, the leader of the White Fang is here!"

Roman looked around and saw Adam walking towards him.

"Well, well! Nice mask by the way. So? I figure that she told you to come here, right?" Roman asked the faunas.

Adam just stood there, completely ignoring Roman's question.

"Antisocial much. What kind of animal-"

Adam drew his blade, slashing at Roman, but Roman had blocked the blade as Neo appeared beside Roman.

Immediately, Adam was looking at a place as he heard someone was approaching.

The sound of high heels clicking around.

And that someone was Cinder with her two subordinates.

Adam withdrew his blade as he put it back into its sheath... Roman and Neo also did the same.

"I see that you have come." Cinder eyed Adam, before she shifted towards Roman.

"And I think that you have the place ready for... our meeting."

"Of course." Roman answered.

\--New Scene--

It was break time like always as team RWBY sat with team JNPR, and apparently, Jaune was still registering the fight between Yang and Pyrrha.

He knew that Pyrrha was good at combat, but after seeing her fight with Yang, which she had win of course... she was super good, and there came the shocking revelation.

"She's famous?"

"Of course you dolt!! What did you learned at your school anyway?! She had graduated with the highest score in Sanctum Academy!" Weiss told the boy.

*(just don't say anything or you will feel the wrath-)*

"Uh... never heard of it." Jaune answered.

"She has won the Mistral tournament for four years in a row!" Weiss practically glared at Jaune, causing the boy to wince.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, while Yang calmed her down.

"Ah! That's right! I want to talk about something. Late night, I met with Jaune, but not Jaune." Yang said, confusing the others with her sentences.

"Jaune but not Jaune!? Does he looked like Jaune but he is not Jaune or he is Jaune but he is not Jaune and why did you meet with lookalike Jaune but he is not Jaune or he is Jaune but he is not Jaune at night!?" Nora asked.

Yang couldn't get the words out as she was stunned, just like the the others.

Thankfully, Ren came to the rescue, "Please, do continue."

"Ah, right... last night, I had followed Ruby-"

Ruby whined in between, "Yang!!"

But Yang ignored it. "-that night, since I'm a responsible big sister that wanted to see his little baby sister is okay or not since-"

Yang looked at Weiss, "You two were bickering with each other."

"Well! We've already past that event." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, so back to my story. I saw, well... let's just call him Jaune1, since... he's not Jaune." Yang said.

"How do you know it's not Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um... instinct? Beside Jaune is, well... not that good at words, not to insult you." Yang said, as she looked at Jaune.

"None taken." Jaune answered.

"So yeah... and the thing that made me convinced that he was not Jaune was when he just suddenly disappeared in an instant! No one can just disappear like that! Right?" Yang asked the others.

"Maybe it's a semblance." Ren spoke as he looked at Jaune for confirmation.

Then, all eyes on Jaune as they were waiting for his confirmation.

They were really curious about Jaune, ever since initiation had passed, since he could exhibit abilities that were powerful like the one punched he did to the Nevermore before.

Then, there was that headbutt...

"Well, about that... we'll talk later at my team's room." Jaune sighed.

"You better tell us, or Nora and I beat it out of you." Yang said.

*bell indicating the end of school*

"Well, where do you guys going to go, by the way?" Yang asked.

\--New Scene--

Somewhere in Vale, Jaune was wandering alone, since Yang and Blake had gone, well... somewhere, while Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss went to find the weapon and dust shop that they could find.

Then, Ren was at the dorm with Nora, and Jaune remembered Nora said about flour and baking, which Ren had a sad face on even though his expression seemed neutral.

Nevertheless, this was a good relaxing session for Jaune.

Walking through the street of Vale, Jaune just tried to enjoy the view, since he was low on lien.

Speaking of lien...

*(so... do you intend to work part-time? I mean, that is a good way to get some lien.)* Rufus stated.

*(uh... right, but do I need some lien though? We can eat free at the cafeteria?)* Jaune said.

*(eat cafeteria food for 3 years? Wait? Is it 4 years? And then, how about your clothes? Sooner or later, it will shred, wear out since you're a huntsman. Grimm fight. And then, you ran away from home, which mean that you don't have financial support from your family, like other students. You can call them if you want...)*

*(I... you're right... so any suggestion?)* Jaune asked.

*(search first.)*

\--New Scene--

At the highway, Blake was holding onto Yang hard, as she was throttling Bumblebee to the max.

"Yang..." Blake said.

"Yes, Blake?"

"If we die, I'll never forgive you." Blake said as she glared at Yang's back.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Pshh! C'mon! Like an accident will kill us. Well, we've arrive at our destination."

She stopped Bumblebee in front of a club, which seemed to be quite an attraction with all the people going into the club.

Blake had a questioning gaze on Yang, "So... we're going to party?"

"Well... you'll find out soon."

\--New Scene--

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! The newest version of the T-94 double magazine semi automatic pistol with heat sensor-oh!!! The new-mmmph! Mmmph!"

Weiss put her hands on Ruby's mouth, since she felt embarrassed, being stared by other people in the weapon shop, while Pyrrha was...

"Can I take a picture with you!"

"And me too!"

Obviously, she was being surrounded by her fans in Vale.

Weiss looked at Ruby that seemed to have calmed down, and moved her hand away.

"Oh!!!-mmmph!"

She took it back... Ruby was not calming down.

\--New Scene--

At team JNPR's room...

"I, Nora Valkyrie, queen of the pancake, bestow you the title, Pancake Knight!"

Slowly, Nora lowered her weapon Magnhild slowly on Ren's shoulder, and then at the other shoulder.

"Nora... I don't think Pancake Knight exist."

"Of course they do!? Since you can make pancakes!" Nora said.

\--New Scene--

It was already nighttime, and now, team RWBY were inside team JNPR's room, since Jaune had promised to reveal something to them.

"Well, I see that everyone's here. So..."

Jaune walked towards a wide space in the room, and instantly, another figure of Jaune had appeared next to Jaune.

All eyes were on them as the others started to speak out their thoughts.

"-Clone?" Weiss muttered.

"-Hm... they almost looked identical, but the eye colour-" Blake spoke.

Rufus and Jaune just waited until the others didn't have anything to say, and beside, they couldn't answer the questions if they hurled it all at once on them both.

So, Rufus introduced himself, which Nora greeted back energetically, and he continued to tell them about how he was an aura, or specifically Jaune's aura.

And one by one, the mystery of Yang encounter, and the weird battle that Jaune had displayed before were cleared up, but now... new questions had appeared.

"Your an aura... but you can talk?" Ruby said, quite confused as she looked back and forward at Jaune and Rufus, which she had a hard time differentiating.

But thanks to Blake's analysis of the eye colour, she knew that Jaune was the blue eye, and Rufus was the brown eye.

"Well... I'll rephrase it. I am an aura, but I have a soul. My soul and Jaune are different. So I think that my soul is residing inside Jaune's body." Rufus said.

Blake eyes widen at that statement, "It's just like that book that I had read before. A story of a person with two soul..." she said, then continued to read the book that she was reading.

"But how can you be sure that you are a different soul? I mean, what if you are Jaune's different personality, like Nora said before?" Yang said as she put her hands at the back of her head.

"Hm? Well-" Rufus held his palm out as he tried to do something.

"-not only I'm a different soul. I'm also from another world... from a different dimension than remnant."

Soon, a white aura like gas emerged out of Rufus's palm as the aura started to form into shapes of a person, and at the statue's surrounding seemed to be small buildings.

"This is the Statue Of Liberty."

Then, the form changed again into some building shaped like a pyramid with a head like a lion.

The space shuttle, Lamborghini, double-decker, Niagara Falls, a panda and a camel... there were things that they knew, like a crow, but there were some birds that they had never seen before.

Then, there was the space shuttle, which they still couldn't believe could send people into outer space.

Then again, with the Grimm controlling most of Remnant, space program would be out of the list of important things.

They were fascinated by the things being shown, but Rufus decided to stop his showcase, since it was getting late, and they needed to get to classes tomorrow.

Well... except for Jaune.

\--New Scene--

There were inside the training facility for students to workout, which was opened 24/7.

*(you know I needed sleep, right.)*

*infused aura*

With no valid reason to not workout, Jaune went to run a couple of laps around the indoor field before he stopped due to his stamina running out.

He noted that the aura infusion, which allowed Jaune to stay freshed for 10 minutes worked by making Jaune's body to be in a peak condition.

But when Jaune exercised, his stamina would decreased like normal, but his mind would stay focused for the 10 minutes duration of the aura infusion.

As long as Jaune had aura, his body would repair itself, like his sore muscles and stuff.

"You know... we should have done this on the first day. *infuse aura*" Rufus said.

\--New Scene--

At Ozpin's office...

Ozpin looked at the camera live feed at the training facility, as he watched Jaune and his semblance helped him to workout.

If he was intrigued at how the semblance could talk and think, his face didn't show any of it.

He looked at the clock that showed it was already 1.39 a.m. past midnight, which was late already, and he needed the sleep.

He felt slightly thirsty, so he sipped the mug, which was filled with coffee, and looked outside the window of his office.

0000000

27/8/2018


	5. chapter 5

"..." : normal talk

"(...)" : individual thoughts

*(...)* : mind talk

000000

In a training facility, there were two figures present in the place.

One was still running, and the other was sitting on the field, overseeing the individual running on the track.

It was 5.00 a.m. in the morning, and after seeing Jaune running for the past few hours, he had remembered that he had a question for the blonde boy, which he had forgotten.

It was a yesterday's question, which somehow had slipped away from his mind.

"(Am I getting old?... nah...)"

Currently, Jaune was sitting on the ground after a good 10 laps around the field, his clothes drenched in sweats.

One thing Rufus had found about aura infusion was that the water lost by Jaune would be restored when aura was being infused into his body, and that was a good thing.

Water did make up 70% of the human body... or is it 75%?

Regardless of that, it was time for him to do a bit of questioning.

Rufus sat next to Jaune, waiting for the right moment to start a conversation.

Awkward as it seemed, Rufus still managed to start the conversation, thankfully.

Rufus turned his head towards Jaune, with his question ready, "Jaune... I wanted to ask you something..." He said as he observed Jaune for a surprise reaction.

Fortunately, Rufus didn't see any.

"Sure. What is it?" Jaune said innocently as he faced Rufus.

"Do you have someone you like here?" Rufus said to the blonde boy.

Rufus's eyes were on Jaune as he looked for any reaction to his question... and he did.

He was sure of it as he saw Jaune flinched a bit.

He was sure that his eyes didn't deceive him.

Rufus could see how the blonde boy tried to avoid looking into his eyes, gazing at the ground like something was there... well, there were grasses.

Rufus pressed on, "so... do have someone you like? Who is it?"

"I-wait... why are you asking me this?" Jaune questioned back, clearly, he seemed restless.

"Hm... just asking." Rufus said plainly.

"Well..." Jaune muttered.

Rufus waited for his answer, but when the silence continued for a few minute, he started to think why.

Was the question that hard to answer?

Well... maybe it was a bit hard, since he was asking like a busybody, but what could he do?

He was curious!?

Then again, seeing Jaune not approaching the girls... there was one suspicion that Rufus had made.

It was just one out of the many speculations that he had thought due to the changes in the RWBY universe or something.

But it might be probable with all the events changing a bit, but still...

Rufus looked at Jaune as he put a bit of distance between the two of them.

If this one speculation of his was true...

He was okay if Jaune was... homo... but he didn't want to be the target of Jaune's homo assault.

"Are you homo?" He asked with a grave tone.

"No!"

Hearing that reply, Rufus sighed in relieved.

But his question still went unanswered as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune looked down, "I... I just don't feel like it's time yet..." He said, in a weak voice.

Letting the situation calmed down, Rufus didn't ask him any question for now as he was thinking.

"(Not time yet?)"

Rufus raised an eyebrow as he remembered that Jaune was all high and ready to flirt with girls, like at the club where he forged his transcript.

"(Well, Jaune did get rejected by some girls at the club... two... it can't be.. can it?)"

"Jaune... are you still depressed being rejected?" He asked.

Judging from the way Jaune had flinched and looked away, he hit the mark.

"It's fine, Jaune. You'll get over it."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that was rejected."

"True... but that's how life work, Jaune."

Rufus looked at the ceiling as he contemplated on his own life.

"Are you okay?" Jaune said, breaking Rufus out of his dazed. "You looked... sad."

He was sad... but it was inevitable.

He still had conflicted feelings, whether to treat this event of him being in Remnant as a blessing or a curse.

Meeting with the characters that played in one of the many favourite shows that he had watched, he felt happy.

But after some passing time, he realized that with him being here on Remnant, he had left his family, his friends... everything that were connected to him.

"Aren't you getting ready for your class?" Rufus said, trying to change the subject.

Jaune stood up, but not before giving a side glance towards Rufus, "Are you okay? I can skip class-"

"I'm fine. Just needed some time for myself."

"Okay..." Jaune said as he walked away.

\--New Scene--

In a shop at Vale, customers were starting to increase as many businesses started their operating hour in the morning.

Rufus could see that the shop was an old antic wooden store... okay, he didn't know how to describe the store, but he could see many chairs, tables.

Basically, it was a restaurant, and Rufus was working as someone that handled the heavy work... dish washing.

Not many people may know, but dishwashers were the backbone of a restaurant.

Then again, it was kind of boring, rubbing the dishes, watching the water running down, bubbles of soap floating in the air.

But this was what he had suggested to Jaune, and it was beneficial to them both.

"Another stack coming up!" A male said as he brought a stack of plates onto Jaune's sink.

"Awww... more!?" A girl next to Rufus complained as she took the dirty plates and started scrubbing.

Rufus looked at the pile of plates and sighed.

But a job was still a job, and it was a beneficial, good time waster for him, rather than going to school.

He looked out of the window, and saw the dissipating ray of sunlight as the weather started to change.

It was starting to rain outside as many tiny droplets hit the windows, accompanied by the sound of wind blowing gently.

*crash*

A commotion had occurred as Rufus continued to rub and rinsed the dirty dishes.

"Hey! What do you think is going on out there?" The girl beside Rufus asked him as if he had the answer.

Then again, he was also curious by the sound, but he casted it aside as somebody dropping something.

"Nothing maybe." Rufus replied as he squeeze the cleaning agent onto his sponge, and proceeded his scrubbing spree.

*crash* *crash*

Once can be cast aside as normal, but two times were pretty unusual.

Now, he was genuinely curious at the sound as he decided to go and checked it out.

He put down his sponge and plates, cleaned his hands with water first, and then moved to see what was the commotion all about.

There, he saw four guys in black clothing thrashing the tables, chairs and anything in their sights as the employees tried to stop the aggressors.

Other customers scrambled outside as they didn't want to get involved or got hurt by the four mobster.

There were 8 employees that were working in the restaurant, which included himself.

Four female workers worked inside the kitchen, added with himself working as a dishwasher.

And the other three male were now facing with the four aggressors, trying to bring them out of the restaurant.

Beside, they were breaking the tables and chairs, which would cost a lot.

As someone that worked there, Rufus went to help the other employees as he approached the four aggressors.

"Sir! Please-" Rufus words were cut short as he was kicked away by one of the aggressor, causing him to fall down on the floor.

This had became a signal for the others to attack as it had turned into a fight.

"(Okay...)"

He was powerful, and the urged to just used his power was quite strong, but that would be foolish of him to cause a scene.

Then again, as a worker in the restaurant, it was his job to help removed the threat.

He grabbed the man's neck with his right hand, and applied a bit of aura, which pushed the man's head towards him.

His aura acted as if a small explosion had occurred, which increased the force of his pulling.

Then, Rufus kneed the incoming face with his left knee as he felt something had broke.

The man grabbed his nose in agony as he stumbled back.

Rufus didn't waste time as he turned to his left, seeing his coworkers being overwhelmed by the three aggressors.

He went to the nearby aggressor as he uppercut him successfully three times with each hit pushing the aggressor up floating into midair, before gravity took him down.

He managed to slap the man, before he was tackled by the aggressor's friend into the ground.

He applied a bit of aura, and punched the man sideway, flinging him towards his left side.

Few minutes later...

After a series of punching and kicking, Rufus to aggressors and aggressors to Rufus and friends, Rufus had decided to just end the problem instantly.

"(Why did I overthink? I should have ended this farce earlier...)" Rufus thought as he sighed.

In front of him, the aggressors had been tied with a rope as the Vale Police Department escorted the guys to their cars.

With that, Rufus went back to finish his cleaning duties.

\--New Scene--

"Now then class. Today, we will learn how to be calm. As you all know, the Grimm had the capabilites to sense negative human emotions. Hate, anger, jealousy and fear... now, follow me."

Professor Port led the students into a large room as there were something being put at the end of the room.

Cages filled up the room at the right and left as there was only a single path, which was quite narrow.

"As you all can see, the cages are filled with small Grimm..." He said as he pointed at the nearby cage.

Jaune looked at where Professor Port was pointing, and was asking himself, what kind of Grimm were inside the cages, but he held it in.

A few minutes had passed as he let the information from Professor Port to sink in.

Students were required to bring back a cup filled with water, and made sure to not spill any of its content beyond the mark.

"(Pretty simple enough... I guess.)" Jaune thought to himself as he saw Ren walking through the narrow path like it was nothing.

The lights were pretty dimmed, probably for the task.

Soon, he saw Ren gracefully made his way towards them, completely relax... like usual.

Jaune swore that Ren's expression didn't change from the start till now, and it made him wonder if he was a human or not.

One by one, the students managed to bring the cup filled with water, although there were a few that had spilled the content of their cups since the Grimms in the cages had went ballistic, probably sensing a bit of fear.

Jaune was glad that not all the students his age were all immune to fear.

People should have fear... right? Or maybe it was just him?

And now, it was Jaune's turn as he was beckoned by the professor.

"(Okay! Calm down... they're just Grimms, I mean, Professor Port can get them in safely, right? Then again, he is a professional huntsman... no! Cast it aside! Ok-ok-ok! Take a deep breath, and exhale. Take in, take out-)"

"Mister Arc, you can go now." The professor's voice reached him.

Slowly, Jaune walked through the path as he chanted "calm down" repeatedly under his breath.

*roar*

A womanly screamed had spurred the other cages as Jaune ran towards the end of the room, grabbed the cup of water, and successfully brought it back.

Only that he looked like a frantic waiter, but surprisingly, the water in the cup didn't drop by a bit.

Guess living with seven sisters had its perks.

He remembered the training they gave him as they played house, which he played as a waiter, waiting for their order.

Then, there was that time that he remembered being taught how to cook by his sisters.

A very useful skills if he ever got lost in the wild.

*bell ringing*

"It seems like our class had ended, so goodbye class. Tomorrow, I'll promise to bring my valiant-"

Jaune ignored the speech, and looked at the cages as it had made him wondered.

How the heck do walking passed the cages filled with Grimms was a thing to helped him calm down!?

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she approached him.

"I'm okay. Not hurt. He he..." Jaune said weakly.

"It's okay to be-" Pyrrha's words were halted as she was a little bit surprised when something appeared between her and Jaune.

Out of nowhere, Nora decided to join the conversation, "Oh Jaune! How do you hit that high note! I think it was just like a sloth!!" Nora said as she turned towards Ren that was behind her.

"I don't think sloth scream..." Ren replied, gaining a shocked expression from Nora.

Ridiculous as it seemed, Jaune also wondered if sloth could scream, but only for awhile.

But then, Nora's expression when back to normal, "Hm? Well, at least we could pinpoint your location pretty easily with that skill!

Yeah... pretty useful.

Looking elsewhere, he saw Weiss was looking at him, which was not weird in any way.

In fact, she seemed to be amazed, though she still had her cold stare up.

"Getting dibs on Jaune, Ice Queen?" Yang smirked at Weiss, prompting a "Hmmph!" From Weiss.

"I'm just acknowledging his more... refine skill. And as a Schnee-"

"Cockcroach on your shoulder-" Yang pointed at Weiss.

"Where-where-please-get-it-off-me-get-it-off-me!!!" Weiss screamed as she frantically tried to remove a cockroach that didn't exist.

Yang snickered, "So graceful~~" as she laughed out loud.

"So... where's Rufus? Is he inside?" Ruby said as she somehow had appeared out of nowhere.

Probably her semblance.

"He's working, right now." Jaune said, ignoring the commotion made by Weiss.

\--New Scene--

The restaurant was closed for a break as the employees went into the restroom specifically build for them.

Rufus sat on one of the chair as he leaned back on the chair, eyes closed.

"Hey, you asleep?" A female voice asked him.

"No, just conserving some energy... Do you know that our eyes uses the most energy in our body?" Rufus explained without any specific purpose.

"(Not that I needed any... sigh...)" Rufus mused to himself.

"Really? Hm... maybe I'll try doing it next time!"

The silence in the room was starting to make Rufus felt nervous, so he opened his eyes as he looked at the girl beside him.

He looked around, and saw that it was only him and the girl... in a room.

Not that it would lead to anything, right?

Nope, he might be too self conscious, so he dismissed that thought far, far away.

And beside, the awkward silence was starting to suffocate him as he looked at the girl beside him.

"...thank you..."

"(Well, that was... out of nowhere.)" Rufus thought.

"For what?" Rufus said as he looked at the girl to his left.

He looked at her silky smooth black hair that reached her shoulder.

He appreciated the beauty of her silky black hair as he trailed it back towards her face...

Seeing that she was not looking at him, he continued his... observation...

"(Hormones begone!!!)" He screamed... in his mind, feeling guilty... maybe not.

"For protecting my family's restaurant..." The girl said, which snapped his attention back to her.

"(Her family's restaurant?...) He thought for awhile.

A bit of thinking had connected the puzzles in his mind.

He looked at the girl, quite surprised that she was doing the dishes rather than overlooking the restaurant like a manager awhile back.

Now that Rufus thought about it, he never did meet with the manager of the restaurant.

Never did he thought that the manager was next to him all this time.

A young one at that...

"This place... they're precious to me..." she said as she lowered her head towards Rufus.

He looked at the girl in front of him, and then towards an envelope that had just appeared on the table.

"This.. is your payment for-"

Rufus held the envelope, "No... I won't accept this." He said as he looked at the girl, and slowly shoved the envelope back towards her.

"Don't cry please..." He said as he could see another tears threatening to spill out of the girl's eyes. "Beside, what's in the envelope?" He asked, trying to confirm his assumption, which were lien.

"...it's our way to repay you... for helping us... so we have collected-"

The girl's voice was soft, but he got the gist of it, and it didn't sit right with him.

"Keep it."

The girl had a conflicted look on her face, her eyes bore into him, looking at him in confusion... while looking so adorable.

An "eh?" Escaped from the girl's mouth as a palm had latched onto her face.

Yep... he had just put his palm on a girl's face... great move, but it was out of reflex.

Rufus stood up as he removed his palm, and walked towards the door, his back facing the girl. "...what's your name?" He said as he tried to look cool.

The girl looked at Rufus, still shocked about the face palm, but she recovered, "Karen... Karen Lawson.."

He registered the name in his mind, since obviously, she was the manager of the place where he was working.

"I'll go back to work now." He told the girl.

\--New Scene--

"Mr Arc will fight with Miss Nikos."

Jaune swore that Miss Goodwitch tried to bring a death sentence to him.

"(Like, come on! It is Pyrrha Nikos for goodness sake!?)" He screamed in his mind.

Wouldn't she pick someone easy, like... umm... ok...

*(Rufus!)*

*(yes?)*

*(I'm sparring with Pyrrha!!!)*

*(so?)*

*(well... maybe you can help or something?)*

Jaune's aura: 500 -- 600, Rufus's aura: 4315 -- 4215

*(there... I've given you extra aura)*

"Start!" Miss Goodwitch's voice reached Jaune's ear, and by instinct, his shield was up as he felt a tremendous impact, which had flung him backwards.

Pyrrha was never one to be soft hearted during a fight.

\--New Scene--

Rufus was tending to a customer, a female to be precise, and she was really dangerous.

Rufus wouldn't say she was beautiful, but instead, she was really, really alluring.

Rufus looked at the outfit she was wearing... pretty tight fitting.

Pretty high class... okay, he was really bad at describing clothes.

He was pretty sure that she was wearing a black t-shirt underneath her shirt, her shorts with length above her knee, which allowed a good view of her beautiful thighs...

He switched his sight towards her face, and saw how she was smiling at him, almost like she was flirting with him.

"(Busted...)"

"What are your orders, miss?" Rufus asked as he gave her the menu, eyes on his notepad.

She picked up the menu as Rufus was prepared to write down what she wanted to say.

"Green tea. That's all."

"Alright miss." Rufus said as he finished jotting down the orders.

The female looked at the blonde waiter that had picked up her orders, and then switched her attention towards her scroll.

After a few minutes...

"Here's your order, miss."

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip, albeit slowly.

Rufus went away as he took a glance at a clock on a wall, and saw that his shift had ended, so he went into the kitchen to tell the others that he was done for the day.

It was a tiring day, fighting bad guys... four of them in the restaurant, and then, there was the manager.

Speaking of manager, Rufus's eyes met with Karen, the female manager of the place he was working.

He could see that she was washing the dishes like usual.

Question was, why was she washing the dishes?

Rufus saw that she was looking his way, and started to approach him.

"You're going home?"

"Yeah..." He said as he faced the girl.

She picked her left pocket and handed him an envelope, "Your payment for today's shift. 64 lien for working for 8 hours."

He took the envelope and gave his thanks before going away, a few fist bump with the other employees nearby before he went out.

Back to the female drinking green tea...

She had just finished up her drinks and pay up.

Soon, she moved out of the building as she freely moved through the streets.

Walking through the street, she had garnered the attention of others, especially the male as she was quite a sight to look at.

Her destination soon changed towards an alley, which was quite dark.

A few bystanders saw this and decided to chase after the female as they moved into the darkness of the alley.

\--New Scene--

Having finished his work, Rufus was going towards a place since he was feeling a bit curious about something.

What was aura? Some said it was related to the soul.

He remembered how he had seen Ruby's mom, Summer Rose... only once, and she should have died... in the animation... or maybe there were some plot twist in the latter episodes.

He wanted to meet with her, but he had never saw her again after that one time.

With that plan out of reached, he decided to do another task, going to the Cemetery...

Why? Of course to see if there were other souls lingering about, and maybe learned a bit about... well... something.

Unfortunately, there were only a few people in the Cemetery, probably visiting the deceased, and paying respect to them.

And he also tried to avoid disturbing the people there as he walked in further and further from the Cemetery's entrance.

Due to his lack of focus, he was at a less popular places of the Cemetery as he only could see two people nearby the area, a child and a man.

The child was holding onto a parasol, but Rufus pried his attention away as his objective was not with the two people.

Then again, he got this weird feeling in his chest... like something was not right with the two people.

He turned his sight back towards the two individuals, and found that they were gone.

Honestly, he might thought that he was in some kind of a horror story setting.

Nevertheless, he continued onwards towards the last sighting of the two individuals.

He looked at a tombstone that had a name being engraved on it.

"Ace Droger?"

\--New Scene--

In the library, eight individuals were doing their assignment, which was to write an essay about 'How do Huntsman affect the society?', which was due tomorrow.

And they must wrote it in about 1500 words.

Jaune looked at his paper that was still clean, obviously from the lacked of writing as he couldn't think of how to start the essay.

Then, he felt a small power surged inside his body, "Rufus? You're back?" He spoke, obviously not to the people nearby.

He was talking to Rufus, but by using his voice, it seemed like he was talking to someone nearby.

Evidently, the others didn't get distracted by Jaune's voice as their attentions were fixed on their own paper.

Too tired... too much information to squeeze out of their brain.

*(yup. I'm back. So, what are you doing? Oh? Essay is it...)* Rufus said as he looked at the paper in front of Jaune.

It brought back memories of the time that he needed to do a 5000 words essay... Rufus knew the pain.

Jaune sighed, *(yeah...)*

*(c'mon! Let's change our venue.)*

\--New Scene--

It was already nighttime, as the sun had just slipped beneath the horizon, stars replaced the sun as they provided light for the people below.

At team JNPR's dorm, somehow, Rufus had became a mentor for them, giving them slight hint, and let them filled the rest of the blank with their own imaginative thoughts.

Beside, he suck at essay... but he could produce information... just that he suck at organizing thing.

All the structures and organizing...

Yang screaming in joy after finishing the assignment... Weiss looked of disbelieve... all sorts of things had happened, but sooner or later, they were bound to get sleepy.

\--New Scene--

"Are you ready?"

Jaune nodded his head as he adapted a defensive position with Crocea Mor in his hands.

Rufus could see that Jaune had a proper stance now... wow... he sounded like an expert fighter... stance...

Back to the point, he could see that Jaune was getting better.

Today, Rufus was planning to spar with Jaune, and see who was the better one at a one versus one battle.

A spar between amateurs... with their pride as two individuals without any fighting experience.

Rufus could be seen holding two blades in his hands, blades made up of aura, which he had created beforehand.

Soon, the two indentical individuals clashed with each other as both were in a deadlock, while spurring the dust into the air.

Unknown to the both of them, someone had decided to eavesdrop on their sparring session.

\--New Scene--

It was already twelve past midnight, which should be the time for most of the students to sleep, but Pyrrha didn't feel like going to sleep.

She turned around her bed, looking at a bed that seemed to be empty.

With her eyes had already adjusted to the dark, she didn't see any sign of Jaune in the room.

It was not the first time she had seen Jaune's bed completely empty.

But the thing was, Jaune didn't seem to be having a proper sleep, which was evident from the empty bed in her sight.

Sleep was important for the human body, and as a huntsman, it was the most important thing as their own life was on the line.

She didn't know whether Rufus had a way for Jaune to be able to cast away the need to sleep, but for curiosity sake, she had decided to visit the two.

She got out of her bad as she slowly made her way out of the room.

Walking through the corridor, random thoughts came to her as she remembered how Rufus had shown her and the others about who he was and all the interesting things that they had never seen before.

But... were all of it real?

She still couldn't decide about the things that Rufus had shown to them... as real.

But one thing for sure, Rufus was a friendly boy, though not a human nor a Faunas.

She saw her destination as she closed in, and peeking through the entrance, she saw two people were in a fight.

Pyrrha was watching the spar that seemed to be serious, but a bit lacking.

She saw Rufus jumped up, and brought down both of his swords onto Jaune, which was block with a shield.

"He could try to roll to the right or he could bash him while he was in the air... and that jump is unnecessary..." she commented.

Then, the two boys were in a deadlock as they were in a battle of strength, pushing against each other to see who would dominate the fight.

"Jaune could crouch and let Rufus tripped... rather than wasting his energy..."

Then, she saw something that was pretty ridiculous.

Rufus was hacking onto Jaune just like playing a drumsticks, while Jaune just stood there in his position, defending himself with his shield.

How she would like to give her advice to the lookalike individuals on how to fight...

Then again, it would be weird for her to just come out and talk to them.

Or is it?

"Hm?"

She felt like someone was closed to her, which had prompted her to look around.

But scanning around the area, it was just her at the scene, except for Jaune and Rufus at the field far away.

Casting the weird feeling she felt, she decided to go towards the two boys in training.

Rufus was defending himself, when he caught a glimpse of someone that was approaching them.

He motioned to Jaune to stop as he saw Pyrrha was approaching.

He was on his way to greet her, when he saw someone at the entrance... wearing a white cloak.

"(Ruby's mother!!!)"

000000

I decided this story would be on a hiatus... just kidding... semester break... yeah! For one week! Booo!!! I'm getting noob at writing...


End file.
